Surprise
by MarshmallowRiggs
Summary: Mac runs into Dick at a wedding and maybe something can come out of it. Just a bit of fluff based off the characters of Veronica Mars. I do not own the rights to these characters, but have a place in my heart of Rob Thomas who created them.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter 1

She stood on the patio of the Grand leaning against the stone railing looking into the ballroom filled with Neptune rich and elite. This was the wedding of the year where the bride's father poured money into the celebration just to show everyone how much he loved his daughter.

Mac was wearing a strapless tight navy lace dress that land just below her knee. Her parents and brother were inside mingling with the wealthy that their biological daughter was raised with. Last year when Madison became engaged, her parents finally sat her down to tell her the truth about being switched at birth. Mac confessed to already knowing, which left her parents stunned. Madison's parents also admitted the baby swap to her as well. That's how the Mackenzie family ended up as guests to Madison's wedding to a young up and coming politician.

"Why hello there."

Mac looked to her left where an obviously intoxicated man stood. "Hello."

"Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?" He pointed towards the ballroom.

"Neither, but I'm a guest of the bride." Mac smirked and took a sip of her champagne. She looked back towards the ballroom.

"So you don't actually have to be here then. I have a room upstairs if you want to bail." He leaned in close. "We could, you know." He winked.

"No thank you." Mac had a hard time keeping a straight face at the ridiculous proposal.

"What does that mean?"

Mac finally turned to look at him again. "No thank you, typically means a polite no." She finished her drink and sat the flute down. "Excuse me. I need another drink." As she walked towards the bar, she could only think about how she could actually use an entire bottle.

When the bartender asked what she wanted, Mac decided she need something a little stronger. "Scotch. Straight."

She could hear the guy from earlier join a group of other men. "That bitch at the bar turned me down." Mac smiled to herself.

She then heard a familiar laugh. "I'm sure she did. Don't call her a bitch." Mac risked a peek to see Dick Casablancas standing in the group. Of course he would be invited to the wedding. He had dated Madison in high school and they still ran in the same crowds. He raised his glass to her when he noticed her look over. "Excuse me fellas."

"You aren't going to get anywhere with her Dick." The guy called out.

Dick came to stand next to Mac at the bar as her drink was handed to her. "I'll have one too." He told the bartender. "So what are you doing at Madison's wedding?"

Mac took a sip of her drink. "Would you believe that I was kidnapped and forces here against my will?"

Dick laughed. "Yes. I do believe that."

"So what are you doing here?"

The bartender handed him his drink and Dick motioned for them to go back towards the railing. "It's a wedding, so I'm scamming on bridesmaids."

"You mean you haven't already slept with all of Madison's bridesmaid yet?"

Dick laughed as he took a drink. "All but Lauren, which would just be too weird even for me."

Mac looked up to see a tall young man heading her way. "Hey." He looked between her and Dick and handed her a small wristlet purse.

"Thanks." She noticed the two men eyeing one another. "Dick this is my brother Ryan. Ryan this is Dick."

Dick extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Dick Casablancas."

Ryan shook his hand and raised an eyebrow while looking at his sister.

Mac looked up at her tall younger brother and knew he was questioning the last name. "Yes to the question on your face Ryan." She took another sip of her drink.

Ryan looked down at his feet and then at Dick. "Sorry. Just not a name I expected Cindy to be around."

"I understand that."

"Anyway. I'm heading out sis." Ryan leaned in to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, it's 9:00. I can leave." Mac leaped up from leaning on the railing.

Ryan let out a laugh. "It's only 8:00. I have finals this week, so I get to leave early." He grinned down at her. "Mom and Dad are staying until the bride and groom leave, so I thought you may want your phone since I'm sure you have an alarm set." Ryan turned back to Dick. "Nice to meet you. Don't let her get too wasted." He winked at his sister before he walked away.

"So you are committed to be here for another hour?" Dick leaned back against the railing next to Mac.

"Yup." She finished the last of her scotch as she sunk back onto the railing. "I think I need another."

Dick downed the last of his drink and then sat both of their glasses down on a table. "Nope. You need to come dance with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the railing.

"Um. No."

"What? Can't dance?" Dick smirked at her.

"More like don't want to be in there with everyone. I enjoy hiding out here."

"Don't worry Ghost World, I'll protect you." He pulled her towards the ballroom.

Mac rolled her eyes at the high school nickname. "Please don't call me that."

Dick got her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. "Okay, Cindy." He smiled down at her as he began to guide her around the floor.

After a few songs, there was a tap on Dick's shoulder. When he turned around, Mr. Sinclair was standing there. "May I cut in?" Dick looked back at Mac to make sure it was okay with her.

Mac smiled at Dick as he walked away to let him know she was okay. He looked hesitant about leaving her with Mr. Sinclair.

"How are you enjoying yourself Cindy?"

"It's a lovely wedding." He smiled at the man who had given her the color of her hair and eyes.

"It's nice to get the chance to dance with you. Maybe one day I'll get to dance with you at your own wedding."

"Maybe." Mac wanted to be comfortable around her biological parents, but found she harbored resentment for them choosing not to have a relationship with her during her childhood.

"Just stay away from Dick Casablancas. You can do so much better."

Mac looked confused. "We were just dancing."

"Maybe that's what you were doing, but he always has another agenda."

Mac was getting angry that he would feel it was his place to make comments about who she wants to spend time with. "So what if he does?"

"Cindy. I'm just trying to protect you."

Mac took Mr. Sinclair's left hand that he was holding in her right and turned it to see the time. "Oh look. It's 9:05, time for me to turn into a pumpkin." She then pulled away from him and walked towards the exit.

Dick had been standing to the side of the dance floor speaking with a few people when he saw her march way from Mr. Sinclair.

He followed her outside the ballroom into the hotel lobby. "Hey Mac."

She quickly turned around to see Dick hurrying after her.

"Are you okay?" He stopped in front of her with a look of worry.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine Dick. Thanks. It's after 9:00, so my obligation is complete and I can skedaddle."

"Do you need a ride since you were kidnapped?"

Mac saw Mr. Sinclair exit the ballroom. "Yes. That would be great."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the hotel to the parking lot where his sports car was.

"Cindy." The call came from behind them.

"Shit." Mac stopped walking and turned around to see Mr. Sinclair approach them. "What?" She felt Dick's hand go to her waist.

"We weren't done talking." Mr. Sinclair stood in front of them.

"I was." Mac turned to Dick. She felt Mr. Sinclair grab her arm.

"Hey!" Dick pushed Mr. Sinclair back. "Don't touch her."

Mr. Sinclair put his hands in the air and in a demanding voice ordered her back inside. "Cindy, go back inside."

Mac shook her head. "You can't tell me what to do." She grabbed Dick's hand and looked up at him. "Let's go."

"I'm your father."

Mac froze and saw the shocked expression cross Dick's face. She blinked her eyes and turned to Mr. Sinclair. "You don't get to use that excuse. You lost the right when you choose to have nothing to do with me when I was four years old." She had tears in her eyes. "We are done here."

She turned and walked away. Dick quickly followed behind her and unlocked the car. He opened the door and allowed her to sit down. After he was in the driver's seat, he turned to her with worry. "Are you okay?"

Mac looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm peachy." She looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "No I'm not okay, but what can you do?"

Dick nodded and turned the car on. "So where to?"

"Home please." Mac gave him directions to her apartment. She directed him to park then turned to look at him. "Want to come up for a drink and I'll tell you a crazy story?"

"After learning you and Madison are sisters, I could use a drink." He got out of the car and walked around to open her door.

Mac laughed. "We so not sisters."

Dick looked confused. "But…"

"All part of the story Dick." She walked directly to the elevators in the garage that lead up to her building. She felt Dick's hand go to the small of her back. She wondered if he was trying to comfort her with the small touch.

Once inside her apartment, Mac motioned towards the couch. "Make yourself comfortable." Dick took of his jacket and laid it on the arm of the couch. She walked to the doorway of her bedroom and kicked her foot back to unbuckle the strap of her heel. She looked up and noticed Dick watching her. After removing each shoe she tossed them into her bedroom.

"Scotch?" Dick nodded and Mac walked into the kitchen. She returned with two glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich.

"Based on your drinking, I'm not surprised you're actually an 09er."

Mac smiled as she poured the scotch into two glasses. She handed Dick one and folded her legs under her. "So Madison and I were born a day apart. Well actually, we were born a few hours apart, but it just happened to land on different days. Somehow, we were switched. So I was actually born Madison Sinclair." She took a sip of her drink and noticed the confused and stunned expression on Dick's face. "The Sinclair's are my biological parents and my mom and dad are Madison's biological parents."

Dick put his elbow on the back of the couch and propped his head on his hand. "That explains a lot actually. Madison doesn't look anything like her family and she is definitely not as smart. You on the other hand look a lot like Lauren and have the brains too. So how long have you known?"

"Veronica found out for me when we were in high school. It's how we became friends actually. About a year ago our parents finally came out and told Madison and me. That's why my family was at the wedding."

"Wow."

"Yup." Mac laughed at the shocked expression on Dick's face. She could see him thinking. "Don't hurt yourself thinking so hard." She rubbed his furrowed brow.

"I just thought about what if you hadn't been switched. You know my dad and Mr. Sinclair were best friends and Madison and I were always around each other growing up."

"Don't Dick. The what ifs don't matter."

After two glasses of scotch, Mac was laughing and enjoying the conversation with Dick. She was surprised to see that he hadn't made a move on her and could actually be a decent person. Mac was feeling a little drunk and realized she should probably drink something other than alcohol.

"I'm going to get some water. Would you like any?" Mac stood up and wavered a little bit. "Well the alcohol has officially made it to my head." She giggled a little bit.

Dick followed her into the kitchen with both of their empty glasses and the bottle of scotch. Mac turned around and knocked into him. One of the glasses fell to the floor and shattered.

"Don't move. You don't have shoes on." Dick sat the bottle and other glass on the counter. He grabbed Mac around the waist and lifted her to sit on the kitchen island counter. "Where's your broom?"

Mac pointed towards the pantry closet. Dick opened the door and pulled out a broom and dustpan. He began sweeping up the broken pieces. Mac thought seeing Dick doing housework was the funniest thing she'd seen in a while and began giggling.

Dick looked up at her as he swept the shards into the dustpan. "What's funny drunky?"

"You. I never would have thought you knew how to use a broom."

Dick gave a dramatic hurt look and then laughed at her. "Well believe it or not, my maid only comes twice a week, so if I spill or break something, then I have to clean it up." He threw the pieces in the trash and then went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel that he wet and wiped on the floor where he had collected the pieces.

Mac raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? It gets up the tiny pieces the broom missed."

"I know what you were doing. You just surprise me."

"Shhhh. Don't tell anyone. I have a rep to protect." Dick gave her a goofy grin. "You can get down now."

Mac tried but the tight skirt wasn't letting her get down. "Um…so I didn't get myself up here and apparently I can't get myself down." She looked at Dick with a shy smile. "Help please."

Dick walked over to her and placed his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders and lifted her off the counter. Mac slid down his front and felt her feet gently land on the floor. She realized how good Dick smelled, like sandalwood and the beach.

When she looked up at him, they locked eyes. Mac saw Dick eyeing her mouth and then lean down but stopped just before they touched. He was watching her for permission. She gently shook her head yes causing Dick to smile before he finished closing the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and cautious at first, but quickly became urgent. Mac ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her body against his.

Mac wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be with Dick. Maybe it was the alcohol, the argument with her biological father, or coming from the wedding of her nemesis, but she decided she didn't really care.

Dick lips moved to Mac neck and she let out a moan. She loosened his tie and tossed it on the floor as she pulled him towards the bedroom. Mac unbuttoned Dick's shirt and pushed it off of him while he fumbled with her dress.

"Where is the zipper Mac?" Dick whispered in her ear.

Mac ran her hand down his chest and unbuckled his belt. She then stepped back and lowered the zipper on the side of her dress causing it to drop to her feet, revealing a lack of undergarments.

"God Mac." Dick groaned. "Do you always go out without underwear?"

Mac gave him a coy smile. "I didn't want panty lines."

Dick made quick work of removing his remaining clothes and lifted Mac up into his arms and lowering her to the bed. He kissed her hard before moving to her neck and them breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth as his hand caressed the other breast. He moved to her stomach and then found a sensitive spot on her hip.

Every time he found a sensitive spot, Mac would let out a moan. She looked down at Dick and put her fingers through his hair. When he met her eyes he had a cocky grin and then lowered his mouth between her legs. Mac felt his finger slide inside her as he flicked her clit with his tongue. After a few thrusts Dick added a second finger and quickly brought Mac over the edge.

Mac felt his mouth move back up her body and him press against her.

"Do you have condoms?"

Mac was in a fog, but it quickly lifted when she realized she didn't have any. "Shit. No." In her previous relationship, they had quit using them and just relied on her pill. She covered her face with her hands. "You're clean, right?"

Dick nodded. "I've always used condoms and get tested regularly."

Mac smiled. "I'm on the pill." She used her legs to pull him towards her. "So this would be your first bareback experience?"

He smiled at her when he nodded and then leaned in to kiss her. Mac felt him slip inside her and heard him let out a groan. She loved the noises he made and found them to turn her on ever more. Mac rocked her hips against Dick and found herself quickly pulsating around him before he came as well.

Dick rolled off of Mac and stared at the ceiling. "I think you just ruined all future sex for me."

Mac laughed.

"No seriously. Sex without a condom is so much better." Dick rolled onto his side and pulled Mac towards him. He kissed her shoulder. "Please tell me we can do that again."

Mac rolled onto her side with her back to Dick. "Maybe in the morning." She smiled to herself as she thought about how she wanted to answer him and tell him that she'd be willing to do that a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Jokes

**If you are reading my other story also, I do plan to finish it. I was goofing around with a few scene ideas that didn't work in that story which lead to this one. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. More to come soon.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Mac woke up and felt Dick wrapped around her. She would never have guessed he was the snuggle type, but felt nice to lie in his arms. After a few moments of reminiscing about the previous night, Mac moved out from under Dick's arm and started to move to the edge of the bed.

She quickly felt an arm wrap around her and pull her back down. Dick began kissing her should blade and moved his arm from her waist to rub the nipple of her breast. Mac let out a moan and then felt Dick smile against her skin. His hand dipped down and moved between her legs. Once he knew she was ready, he moved down a little to get in the right position and pushed himself into her opening.

Mac let out a loud moan as Dick continued to kiss her back and his hand moved back up to her breast. She knotted her hands in the sheets. Mac felt herself go over the edge and began to quake while she moaned his name into her pillow. Dick quickly finished after her while gripping her waist with his hand.

"Good morning." Dick placed a kiss on the back of her neck as he ran his hand over her hip and ass before giving her a light spank.

Mac was breathless. "It definitely is." She then stretched and moved to get out of bed. She grabbed Dick's shirt off the floor and put it on as she made her way out of the bedroom and giving him a coy look over her shoulder.

After Mac had gone into the bathroom and taken her pill, which was the reason she wanted to get up to begin with. She moved into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Dick came into the kitchen in his boxer briefs. Mac smiled at him and took a moment to appreciate what the years of surfing had done for his physique. She turned around to pull two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and saw his hands land on the counter on either side of her. His lips traced a line from the base of her neck to her ear.

"I like the way you look in my shirt. A definite turn on."

Mac set the mugs on the counter and turned around to face him. She moved her fingers on the waistband of his underwear. "Good to know." She winked before sliding under his arm and going to the refrigerator. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Blonde with a dark past. Kind of like you."

She turned to look at him as she caught the quip about her hair. In high school she wore it in her natural dark color with colorful streaks, but in college added blonde highlights. A few years ago she cut it to her chin, before finally taking the leap and going completely short and adding more blonde highlights last year.

"Well you are in luck. I have half and half that I keep here for Veronica and Wallace." She pulled out the creamer and her almond milk.

"So, I'm guessing your still vegan." Dick gestured to the almond milk.

"Off and on. I kind of go between vegetarian and vegan because real cheese on pizza is hard to give up." Mac poured the coffee in the mugs, when she realized that Dick knew something about her. She turned to look at him. "How did you know I was vegan?"

Dick poured the cream in his coffee and took a sip. He was obviously avoiding looking at her.

"Dick?"

He looked down at her and brushed her hair to the side. "How do you think I know that?"

Cassidy went through her mind. He kept vegan snacks at their house back when they dated in high school. "Oh." She put some almond milk in her coffee and took a sip. "I make good blueberry pancakes if you interested. They are vegan, but you'd never know."

"I've never had someone make me breakfast the next morning."

Mac moved to pull a bowl down from her cabinet and collect the ingredients. "So I'm popping another one of your cherries today."

Dick's mouth dropped open. "You, Cindy Mackenzie, have a dirty mouth." He pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's kind of turning me on." He moved one of his hands to slide under the shirt and gripped her ass. "And still not wearing underwear." He gave her a quick slap on the backside.

"Be careful, I may like that."

Dick's mouth dropped open and Mac turned away to continue putting the breakfast together.

"So what are your plans today?" Dick was rubbing circles on the counter with his finger.

"Nothing really. I figured I would jump in the shower after breakfast and then have a lazy Sunday. You?"

"I think I'm going to follow you into the shower, then I'm free the rest of the day." Dick kissed the spot just below her ear.

"Who says your invited to my shower?" Mac bent down to pull a pan from the lower cabinet knowing the shirt would not fully cover her bent over.

Dick placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her back as she stood up. "Like you can keep me away."

* * *

The next morning Mac woke up to the sound of her alarm on her cell and her head resting on Dick's shoulder. She rolled away from him to silence the noise before sitting up and rubbing her hands over her face to wake up. She moved the sheets aside and placed her feet on the floor.

Dick groaned. "Where are you going?"

Mac stood up. "I have to get ready for work. It's what normal people do during the day." She went into the bathroom to turn on the shower and let it warm up before stepping in.

She was finally waking up under the running water when she heard the shower door open. Mac opened her eyes to see Dick standing before her. He pushed her back against the wall and pressed her hands above her head.

"You're going to make me late for work." Mac could see his eyes darken with desire and bit her lip.

Dick smirked. "I'm sure Ronnie will forgive you." He moved one hand to her leg and pulled it up around his hip before pushing into her.

Mac let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of him inside her. There was urgency in the way he moved. She took her free hand and balled it in his hair while giving a little pull. Dick dropped her other arm and then pulled her other leg up so she was wrapped around him. Mac dug the nails of her newly freed hand into his back as she moaned his name.

Dick moved one hand to grip her ass tightly, while he bit down on her shoulder. Mac scraped her nails across his back as she came around him with a loud moan, which Dick instantly followed.

He placed his forehead against the shower wall and panted in next to her ear. "Damn Mac."

Mac released her legs from around him but soon realized when she tried to stand on them that they were too shaky and quickly wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. He caught her with his hands on her waist.

"You okay?"

Since her face was already red, she was pretty sure he couldn't see her blush any more. "My legs don't seem to work."

Dick laughed. "Then I guess I did my job."

When they got back to her bedroom, Mac pulled on a pair of lace underwear and her black skinny jeans. She went to her closet and pulled out a black silk camisole with lace across the top that she slid on.

"No bra?" Dick was pulling on his wrinkled suit from the wedding.

Mac looked over her shoulder at Dick. "Nope. I like the way the silk feels." She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. When she looked up into the mirror she saw Dick standing behind her.

He stared into her eyes and pulled her back into him with one hand before taking the other and rubbing it across her top directly over her nipple. "It does feel nice." He noticed the small bruise forming on the top of her shoulder from where he bit her earlier. "Sorry about the bruise." He placed a kiss on top of it.

"I bet. Probably about as sorry as I am about the scratches." She sat down on the bed to put on her socks and boots. While she was lacing her boots Dick sat down next to her to put on his shoes. She leaned into him. "Just so you know. I'm not sorry for the scratches."

Dick laughed at her. "Good because I'm not sorry for the bruise."

She knocked her elbow against him. "So what do you do during the day?"

"I normally go surfing in the mornings, then I may go into the office if I feel like it. Most of the time I just work from home."

Mac whipped her head to look at him. "I didn't know you worked."

He looked over at her. "Not exactly. It's more of a hobby, I guess you could say."

"What is it?" Mac stood up and went to her closet where she pulled out a black faux leather jacket to put over her cami.

Dick stood up. "Nothing special. I also own PLT, which takes up some of my time."

"Phoenix Land Trust."

Dick nodded. "How did…?"

Mac walked towards the living room. "I set up the original website." Her phone started to ring.

"Hey Bond."

_You okay Q?_

"Yeah. I just got distracted and lost track of time. I'm leaving my apartment now." She grabbed her bag and Dick opened the door for her.

_I was worried since you're over half an hour late._

"No need to worry. Do you need me to pick up coffee or anything?" She locked her door and followed Dick to the elevator.

_Nope. I brought coffee and pastries for the wedding gossip._

Mac laughed. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't eat all the good ones. Getting on the elevator. Bye."

_Bye._

"Wait. V?"

_Yeah._

"Put down my cruller."

_I wasn't…How did you know?_

"Because I know you. See you in a few."

Mac hung up the phone and put it back in her bag.

Dick looked down at her with a goofy grin. "Told you she'd forgive you. So…" He looked away from Mac. "Are you planning on saying anything to Veronica?"

"I plan to say a lot to Veronica." Mac knew he wanted to know if she was going to tell her about him. "Such as how I'm banking on Madison's marriage lasting six months before she gets knocked up and about the drunken idiot who propositioned me at the wedding." She noticed he was fidgeting with the jacket in his hand. "But I was thinking of keeping quiet about us. Seeing as how if I tell Veronica, there is a good chance she may hunt you down and taser you in the balls."

"So our little secret?"

Mac smiled while continuing to look at the doors. "Don't sale yourself short. I wouldn't refer to you as little."

The elevator doors opened to the garage and Mac walked out followed by Dick. He came up behind her and pulled her back into him then lightly bit on her ear.

"You know it Ghost World."

Mac groaned as they got to the two spaces for her apartment that had her and Dick's cars in them. "I hate that name." She pulled away from him and went to her car with a little finger wave over her shoulder. "Bye Dick."

"Bye Cindy."

* * *

Mac got home from work the next day just after five and decided to go for a run. She hadn't heard from Dick since parting the day before, but debated about texting him about the tie he had left and was currently rolled up and sitting on her kitchen island counter.

After changing into a sports tank top and running shorts Mac headed out for a run. She walked a couple of blocks to the beach and began jogging down the sidewalk. Running could help her clear her head and the crazy thoughts she had been having since the past weekend with Dick.

Dick had been a constant thorn in her side back in high school and during freshman year at Hearst, but the man she spent two nights with wasn't the same person. She wondered if part of the reason she slept with Dick was because her biological father told her not to.

Mac had a connection with Lauren and Ellen Sinclair, but found Charles Sinclair to be controlling and demanding. She knew that a little part of her only had sex with Dick because she knew it would anger Charles. Known that she had used Dick in that way made her angry with herself.

But then she started to think about Dick. She had to admit to herself that she was very attracted to him and just the thought of him touching her turned her on. Her mind wondered to the sounds he made during sex and she had to stop her run in order to collect her breath. She realized that she must have been thinking too hard about him because she could almost hear him calling her name.

Mac removed the ear buds and realized that she was hearing him call her name. When she turned to her left, Dick was coming up from the beach in board shorts with a surfboard in his arms.

"Hey there Mackie!"

She was still trying to catch her breath and the sight of his bare chest was not making it easy. Mac gave him a little wave.

"You seem a little out of breathe. Is my sexiness affecting you?" Dick rubbed a hand over his chest.

Mac gave a small laugh. "Yes, that's exactly it. It has nothing to do with the fact I've been running."

Dick gave her a bright smile. "Just calling it like I see it." He motioned towards the parking lot. "I have a cooler in my truck, if you're interested in a water."

"That would be great. Thanks."

She followed him to his truck where he slid the board in and then pulled out a cooler with water and beer. He handed her a bottle of water, which Mac opened and took a sip of.

"So, I've been meaning to call." Dick ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh."

"But I've got a problem."

Mac laughed. "Only one problem."

He looked sheepishly at her. "In this case, there is only one problem and it's pretty big."

Mac raised and eyebrow.

"I forgot to get your phone number."

Mac pulled her phone out of the sleeve on her arm. She tapped a few buttons and then Dick's phone was ringing from where it was sitting in the truck. "Well now you have it."

Dick reached inside and pulled the phone out. "How do you have my number?" He quickly saved her number in his contacts.

"Logan." She took another swig of water.

"You asked Logan for my number. He didn't tell me that." Dick opened a bottle of water.

"Um. No. He gave it to me before his last deployment in case anything happened to Veronica. He said you would know how to contact him."

"Well that's not fair that he gave you mine and I didn't get yours." Dick straightened up and called over Mac. "Hey Dude! I picked up a dehydrated runner."

Logan was approaching the truck from the beach. "Hey Mac."

"Hello, Not Piz."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Dick can you hand me my phone? I need to make a quick call." After getting his phone Logan walked a little ways away for privacy.

Dick frowned down at Mac. "Why do you and Wallace call him that? It's mean."

"Well Wallace calls him that because he's still mad V and Piz broke up." She sipped her water avoiding his eyes. "But that's not what it means when I say it."

"Ok. Then why do you call him that?"

Mac took a breath. "Promise you won't tell him."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"After the two weeks before he was deployed, Veronica and I had a girls' night. A very drunken girls' night. She told me some things about Logan and..." Mac turned to make sure Logan was still far enough away. "So, he can do this thing with his tongue." Mac gestured towards her mouth. "Veronica said that Piz was to vanilla to do anything that exciting. Wallace was already calling him Not Piz, so I started using it as a dirty joke by saying it after Wallace calls him that. It's actually a complement."

Dick busted out laughing so hard he had to lean against the truck. "No way!"

Mac was blushing. "Shut up Dick!" She slapped him in the arm. "Hush."

Logan walked back to the truck. "What's so funny?"

Dick stopped laughing. "She just told me why she calls you Not Piz."

"DICK!" Mac slapped his arm again. "You promised not to tell."

"No I didn't. He's my best buddy and this is too good." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "It's a dirty joke about you being better in the sex department than that other guy."

Mac covered her face in her hands. "Damn it Dick."

Logan started laughing. He pulled Mac into a hug. "Ah sweet innocent Mackie. Did Dick embarrass you?"

Dick started laughing again. "I don't think she's that innocent anymore."

Mac pulled away from Logan. "You two suck. I'm going back to my run now. Thanks for the water." She pointed at Dick. "Prick."


	3. Chapter 3: Red Lace

**I'm not actually proofreading this story, so please forgive any errors you find.**

Chapter 3

After arriving home and showering, Mac put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She was rifling through her kitchen looking for something to make for dinner when her phone started to ring.

"Hello."

_I told you that the only problem was not having your number._

"Hi Dick."

_Whatcha doing?_

"I was about to order Chinese, but the prick from the beach interrupted me."

_How about if he picks up some Chinese and brings it over to apologize?_

"Well, if he does that, I may have to forgive him."

_Ok. I'll be over soon. What do you want me to get you?_

"Surprise me."

About 30 minutes later, Mac heard a knock at her door and found Dick standing there with a bag from her favorite Chinese restaurant.

They went to the couch and Dick began pulling out the food. Mac saw her favorite orange tofu, which wasn't on the menu.

"How did you get this?"

Dick smiled while he sat everything out. "I asked them if you ever order from there and they told me what your favorite was. It made ordering for you a little easier." Dick pulled out some spring rolls. "He also told me that you always get these."

Mac's mouth dropped open. "Good job Dick."

"So are you still mad at me?" Dick gave her puppy dog eyes.

Mac grabbed a spring roll and took a bite. "I accept your peace offering." She stood up. "Do you want water or beer?"

"Beer."

Mac went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from her fridge. She came back to the couch and handed one to Dick. She noticed his eyebrow shot up when he saw the beer. "What? It's the only beer I have."

He took a sip. "This is my favorite beer."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. "Oh god. We have something in common. Whatever will you do?"

Dick leaned towards her and placed his hand on her cheek to guide her face to him. He kissed her bottom lip and then slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth with another kiss.

Mac had been worried about why she had previously slept with Dick, but this kiss caused her toes to curl. She realized she was developing feelings for Dick, which scared her.

Throughout the years, Mac had a few guys she dated. They were the nice, safe guys, but she had always ended up getting bored in the relationships. Dick was the complete opposite of all the previous men she's been with.

When he pulled away, Mac felt a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The next morning Mac woke up to her cell phone ringing and rolled away from Dick to answer it.

"Hello."

_Are you still asleep?_

"Oh shit! I'm coming Wallace. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Mac flew out of bed and grabbed some leggings and a tunic before running to the bathroom. She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth. Mac ran into the kitchen and pulled something out of a drawer.

"Dick. I have to go. I forgot that I was supposed to meet Wallace and Veronica early this morning."

Dick sat up and rubbed his face. "Okay, I'm getting up."

"No time." She tossed a key on the bed. "You can go back to sleep. Just lock up when you leave."

He picked up the key in his hand. "You're giving me a key to your apartment?"

Mac was zipping up a pair of tall boots. "I will be getting that back."

Dick laughed as he laid back down. "That's what you think." He moved the hand holding the key under the pillow and turned away from her.

Mac rolled her eyes while she hurried out of the apartment and arrived at the diner about 15 minutes after Wallace had called her.

"I'm so so so sorry!" She sat down at the table where they were already eating and a plate was sitting for her.

"I went ahead and ordered for you." Veronica gave her a questioning look. "What is with you this week? You were late Monday and now today."

"Nothing. I just forgot to set my alarm for earlier today."

Wallace raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you." He placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" He snapped his fingers. "The students have been crazy this week. It must be a full moon."

Mac pulled up the moon cycle on her phone. "The full moon is tonight. So that explains it."

After breakfast, Mac was getting into her car with her phone pinged with a text.

Dick: _make ur breakfast?_

Mac called Dick, so she wasn't texting while driving. "Yes, I did."

_So, I'm alone in your apartment. Where are the best places to snoop?_

_"_Anywhere you like, just not the box in my closet." Mac was helping collect decorations and props for a _50 Shades of Grey_ gay bachelor party, so she had some very interesting things in that box. She knew telling him not to look, meant he would.

_Ok, so didn't expect to find that in you closet._

Mac smiled to herself. "I told you not to look." She could hear him moving things around in the box.

_You surprise me with a collection of whips and handcuffs. I'm a little jealous of all the men's ties though._

Mac laughed. "They're decorations for a bachelor party I'm hosting."

_Why are you hosting a bachelor party?_

"Because that's what the best man, or in this case woman, does. It's for my gay best friend, J.J."

_Ok, that makes sense. Are you planning on stopping home before going to work? _

"I can't. Veronica got a client after I left yesterday and needs me to run some background checks ASAP."

_So I have to go all day thinking about you and this box?_

"Well that's what you get for snooping. Just stay out of my lingerie drawer." She was glad that she and Veronica went on a shopping spree last week to update that area of their wardrobe. Mac had thrown away most of her previous pieces.

She heard drawers opening and closing through the phone.

_Found it!_

"You aren't very good at following directions. I believe I said to stay out of it."

_I was never very good at following directions. I guess you'll just have to punish me for being bad._

* * *

When Mac arrived home after work, she found her red lace bra and panty set laid out on her bed. She and Dick had been exchanging dirty text messages all day and Mac had just come up with an interesting idea.

She changed into the lingerie and added the matching garter that Dick must have missed along with hose. After looking through her closet, she found her black heels and trench coat. She grabbed a dress and threw it in her bag.

She texted Dick asking where he was. Luckily, he was at home and after asking she knew he was alone.

Mac drove to his beach house and knocked on the door. When Dick opened the door, Mac walked in.

"Hi Mac." He closed the door.

She turned around to face him and dropped the coat. "I assumed you wanted to see what this looked like since you left it laying out for me."

Dick's eyes were wide and he nodded his head. "Damn."

He took a few steps towards her to close the distance. As he went to touch her, Mac pulled away.

"No sir. You've been bad and snooped through my things. I don't think you should be rewarded." Mac smiled. She picked up the dress out of her bag and put it on before picking up her coat and bag. Mac moved around Dick and opened the door. "See ya later."

Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. He closed the door and pushed Mac against it. "Like hell you're leaving." His eyes were dark and filled with lust.

"Sorry Dick. I have to go meet J.J. for dinner." Mac kissed Dick and lightly bit his bottom lip.

Dick pressed hard against here. "He'll forgive you if you're late."

"You don't know J.J." Mac pushed him back. "Bye Dick." She gave him a finger wave as she walked out the door.

Mac was pulling out of the driveway when her phone rang. She smiled to see Dick's name. "Miss me already."

_You better be coming back here after your dinner._

"I don't know. Maybe if you ask nicely."

_Cindy, would you please grace me with your presence later this evening?_

"I guess I could."

* * *

Mac and Dick continued seeing each other most nights during the week and spending time together on weekends. It had been three weeks and Mac wondered if it was time to brooch the subject of what they were actually doing when she was getting into her car at Dick's house.

Things were going well and she found herself constantly texting Dick throughout the day. She was starting to worry because things were going so well. She felt guilty about them staying a secret from everyone and wondered if she was alone in her feelings of wanting a real relationship.

That night she was planning to go out with Veronica and Wallace to watch her friend J.J. and his band perform. Afterwards, she had planned with Dick to come to his house to spend the night before going to work in the morning.

After work Mac went home to change. She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt for the band that was cut to hang off one shoulder. She tied it in back to show a few inches of her stomach.

When Mac arrived at the bar, she found Veronica and Wallace at the table. She was surprised to see Logan and then Dick. "Hey guys."

Veronica smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Logan and since Dick is attached at his hip, he came too."

Mac smiled at Dick. "The more the merrier, as long as they are on their best behavior."

Before Mac could sit down, she felt arms wrap around the skin of her waist and lift her up. "MAC!"

Once her feet were back on the ground she turned around to see J.J. standing there. He was just over six feet tall with brown hair and a neatly trimmed brown beard. "Hey there good looking." She hugged him before turning back to the table.

Dick's smile had fallen and he's eyes narrowed.

"Hi Veronica and Wallace. Who are your friends?" J.J. put an arm around Mac.

Veronica chimed in before Mac could. "This is my boyfriend Logan and his friend Dick."

J.J. put out his hand and shook with Logan, but Dick just nodded off the handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jeff. Please excuse me, I need to kidnap Mac here." He pulled her away before she could say anything to the table and especially Dick.

Mac couldn't slow J.J. down and before she knew it she was on stage.

"Hello everyone!" The crowd cheered. "I brought the woman in my life up here on stage with me to sing a couple of songs."

Mac rolled her eyes at him before standing in front of the mic. "I fucking hate you right now." The crowd cheered. "I guess this mic is live then. Oops." She noticed J.J. was getting his guitar on, but hadn't told her what they were singing. Since she had been coming on stage with him for years, there were a lot of songs they would sing together. "So you got me up here, now what are you going to do with me."

He came to the mic. "I thought we would start with _Stay_ then maybe do _Distance_." The first was a Rihanna duet while the second was by Christina Perri and was one of Mac's favorites.

When Mac made it back to the table, Dick wasn't there. She knew he didn't realize that Jeff was J.J. She stuck around for a few minutes, before faking a text from her brother.

"Hey guys. I gotta go. Ryan needs my help." She stood up from the table.

Wallace turned to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to go give him a hand. You know med students, everything is life and death."

Mac got to her car and quickly dialed Dick while she headed towards his house. The first call rang a couple of times until it went to voicemail and the next call went straight to voicemail. "Damn it Dick." Mac knew things were going too good and now it was about to crash.

When she got to his door, she knocked and rang the doorbell. "Open the door Dick!"

The door swung open. "What? Shouldn't you be with Jeff?"

"It's not…"

"You constantly surprise me. I mean, I never thought you were the kind of girl to juggle two guys at the same time. I guess I'm just your man-whore. Boy is my slut radar off and it used to be the best in Neptune."

There was a loud slap. Mac didn't realize she had slapped him until she felt the burn in her palm. "Fuck you." She turned to leave.

"You've already done that honey."

After she had gotten into her car, she looked back and saw Dick in the doorway rubbing his face. She drove away and kept control of her tears until she got to her parking spot in the garage. Once the car was turned off, she let the tears pour out.


	4. Chapter 4: Electric Blue

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

On Saturday morning, Mac woke up to her cell phone ringing. She saw J.J.'s picture on the screen and hit ignore before rolling over. When her head landed on the second pillow she was surrounded with the smell of Dick. She hadn't heard from him since Thursday night when she went by his house.

Mac knew that they whole situation was just a misunderstanding, but when Dick reverted to his old ways of saying hurtful things to cut her down it was hard for her to consider making an effort to fix it.

After laying in his smell for a few minutes, Mac heard a knock on her door. She groaned before sliding out of bed to see who it was.

J.J. stood there is a pair of swim trunks and a tank top. "Hey sexy. We're going to the beach."

"Um…no. I'm going back to bed."

"No your not. You were in a pissy mood yesterday at lunch and it's my job to cheer you up." He pushed his way inside her apartment. "It's time to put your cute behind in a hot bikini and get some sun. Vitamin D will cheer you right up."

Mac shut the door and slowly walked into her bedroom before closing the door. She face planted into the bed. Maybe if she stayed quiet, he would take the hint and go away.

About two minutes late the bedroom door opened and she felt a slap on her backside. "Get up. We are meeting Avery at the beach. And you know I don't like to keep my man waiting."

"It's too early." Mac whined.

"It's after ten." J.J. went to her dresser and opened a drawer. "And just for making it difficult, you are now wearing this little number that you are scared to wear in public."

When Mac looked up, he had tossed a bikini at her. It was electric blue and was a tiny tube top with itty bitty bottoms. "Oh no. It doesn't have straps. I don't want my boobs to pop out in public."

"Maybe it will help you get laid." He turned to the closet. "I'm going to go make coffee. If you come out of this room with anything other than that bikini and…" He pulled out a very short, stripped cotton dress. "this dress, then I will hold you down and dress you myself." He went to the door and turned to point at her. "And you know I will do it."

Mac sighed. "Unfortunately." During a rough time a few years back, J.J. had try to cheer her up by taking her out to a club, but she refused to wear the dress he picked out. She learned that night, that he did not make empty threats.

Mac had met J.J. the year after she had graduated college through a co-worker, Karen, at her first job. She had attended a party at Karen's home and when she got there she was instantly thrown with J.J. Karen thought they would be perfect for each other because they listened to some of the same obscure bands. She didn't realize J.J. was not going to be interested in any female. Mac and J.J. did hit it off and have been best friends every since that night.

Once Mac was dressed, she headed out to brush her teeth before going into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm dressed." Pointing out the bikini poking through the deep v in the dress.

"Here is your coffee to go."

A few minutes later, they were walking to the beach from the parking lot. Avery had already laid out the blanket with a couple of low chairs and cooler.

"Finally. I thought you guys were never going to come." Avery was about as tall at J.J. and kind of resembled Ryan Gosling. Mac had worked with Avery at Kane industries and was the one who introduced him to J.J.

"Princess here didn't want to come." He gave Avery a quick kiss.

Mac pulled off the cover-up. "Princess still doesn't want to be here." She sat down on the blanket and began covering herself in sunscreen.

"But look at all the great looking guys walking around without shirts on."

She laid back on the blanket with her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. Mac wanted to be at home alone with time to think. While she should have yelled that Jeff and J.J. were the same person, Mac only saw red after Dick accused her of using him. It stung so much, because Mac knew it was partly the reason that she slept with him the first time. But over the past few weeks, she knew that it wasn't the reason she continued to see him.

Mac enjoyed the time she got to spend with Dick. She looked forward to getting text messages from him throughout the day. In the past few weeks, they had spent more nights together than apart. She missed the way his arms felt wrapped around her at night when they laid in bed talking before falling asleep. She missed the way he laughed at her jokes and loved the way he could make her laugh. Wait…love?

"Mac!"

She felt cold water splash on her. "What the hell?" J.J. had poured some water out of his water bottle and thrown it on her.

"I've been calling your name, but you weren't answering." He pointed towards the water as a shadow fell over her. "You're friends from the other night are here."

Mac looked up to see Logan standing over her with a surfboard in his arms. "Hey Logan."

Logan stood the surfboard in the sand. "Howdy Mac."

Mac noticed a figure behind him and sat up to see Dick. "Hello Dick."

Dick slammed the end of his surfboard into the sand. "Mac." He scowled and was avoiding looking her in the eyes.

Jeff stood up and put his hand out to Logan. "Hey man. It's good to see you again." He motioned to Avery to join them.

Mac closed her eyes and composed herself before standing up among the four men.

"Avery, this is Logan and Dick. They were at the concert Thursday night." Jeff turned back to the other two men.

"Which was awesome by the way." Logan said.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that. You'll have to come out again to see another show. I'm always trying to get Mac to come join me on stage more. Maybe if you guys drag her with you, I can get more duets with her." He put his arm around Mac.

She smiled at J.J. and tossed his arm off of her. "Maybe if you asked instead of just dragging me up there, I would come to more shows."

Avery placed his arm around J.J.'s waist. "But you did promise to sing at our wedding. J.J. gave plenty of notice on that performance. Even if no one will tell me what you two are singing."

J.J. wrapped his arm around Avery's shoulders and kissed him on the head. "It's a surprise."

Mac took glimpses of Dick throughout the conversation. She noticed the moment that realization hit because Dick closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into his surfboard. When he opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at Mac with an apology in his eyes. She clenched her jaw.

She wasn't as mad about what he had said to her, but that he didn't trust her and wouldn't give her the chance to explain. She wanted more than just sex from Dick, but nothing good can develop without trust.

"Mac, what time are you meeting Veronica tonight for the break in?" Logan asked from next to her.

"Around five and last I heard it was just surveillance." Mac smiled at Logan knowing that tonight's plans did involve a little B&amp;E.

Logan laughed. "You caught me. I wanted to make sure she wasn't downplaying anything."

"V would never do that." Mac grinned at Logan before looking at J.J. "What time is it?"

"It's just after one."

Mac nodded. She picked up her cover-up and threw it on. "I need to get home and finish some things before I meet V." She picked up her bag. "See you guys around." She gave herself a mental high five for insisting on driving to the beach earlier. Avery had his car there too, so she wasn't stranding anyone.

An hour later Mac was getting out of the shower when she heard a knock at her door. She figured that it was J.J. come to fuss at her for bailing on the afternoon. Mac grabbed her robe and threw it on as she went to the door. She unlocked the door and removed the chain before swinging the door open.

Dick stood on the other side with one hand in his pocket and the other on the back of his neck. Mac tensed and debated on slamming the door in his face.

"I fucked up." Dick ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry."

Mac relaxed and leaned her head on the doorframe. She wanted to accept his apology and run into his arms, but her pride told her to stay angry. After a few beats, she opened the door further and allowed Dick to come in.

They stood facing each other as Mac leaned against the kitchen island.

"I…that night…seeing you…" Dick took a deep breath and composed himself. "We've been sneaking around for almost a month now. I haven't seen anyone else the whole time and I don't want to. That's not normal for me." He was rocking on his feet as he rambled. "When I saw you that night, I wanted to stand up and kiss you, but I couldn't. When I saw Jeff, or as I now know is also J.J., come up behind you and hug you, I got jealous because I couldn't. I mean it's okay for me to be in love with you behind closed doors, but we act indifferent in public." Dick continued to ramble on.

Mac's mouth dropped open. She was focused on what he had just said about behind closed doors. She could hear him rambling on, but didn't comprehend anything.

"Time out." Mac put her hands in a T.

Dick stopped talking and looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

He looked at her. "Basically that I was jealous."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm talking about what you said about behind closed doors."

Dick's face dropped. "I don't know. I was just rambling."

"Bullshit."

"Fine." Dick rubbed his face hard with his hands. "I love you. I know it's too soon and it'll probably scare you, because it scares me, but there you go."

Mac placed a finger on her lips as she stared at him for a moment before closing the distance between them. Dick looked nervous as she approached. She cradled his cheek in her hand and stood on her tiptoes to place a reassuring kiss on his lips.

The kiss was supposed to tell Dick that his confession didn't scare her, but when Mac pulled away she realized in this kiss that she was in love with Dick too. He stared into her eyes and Mac had never felt more seen before in her whole life.

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself to her. Mac moved her arms around his neck as Dick moved his lips to her neck. She felt the belt of her robe loosen and Dick pushed the robe off her shoulders to fall to the floor. Mac placed her hands under his shirt and pushed it up to his chest. Dick stood up straight and pulled the shirt off as Mac unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of his jeans.

Dick picked Mac up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bedroom. After lowering Mac to the bed, Dick quickly removed his shoes, pants, and underwear.

He lowered himself on top of her and looked into her eyes as he pushed inside her. Mac smiled at him, which caused his face to light up in a goofy grin. The kisses they shared were tender and loving. The sex was not hurried with the need for release, but slow with the need to be as close as possible.

When Mac finally came, she felt a long shudder throughout her body and the feel of Dick filling her up. Afterwards, she opened her eyes to see Dick watching her. He leaned down and kissed her softly before rolling off.

Mac cuddled next to him and laid her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart as she ran her fingertips on his stomach. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"I meant what I said. I love you." Dick was running his fingers up and down her back.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Dick sighed. "Actually I do know. Because you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. You took me out of my comfort zone, where I began to care more about the person I was with than just having sex. But god, the sex is incredible. You call me on my bullshit. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and I'm always excited to see you. Even today at the beach, I was jealous to see you with Jeff but I had to force myself not to just stare at you because you are all I want to look at."

That was it for Mac. She was done; there was no more denying to trying to understand her feelings. "I love you too." It was barely a whisper and she wasn't sure if Dick had even heard her except his fingers stopped moving.

She considered whether she should say it again when he pulled her face up so he could see her. She saw his eyes search hers like he didn't believe what she said.

"What did you just say?"

Mac bit her lip. "I said, I love you too and I mean it."

Dick smiled covered his face for a few seconds before his lips crashed into hers. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "You do realize you will never get rid of me now?"

"Yeah, well, I'm okay with that." Mac brushed his hair out of his face.

Dick's face fell and he became more serious than she had ever seen him. "I don't think we should be a secret anymore."

"Okay."

"Just like that okay?" Dick looked confused.

Mac bit her nail. "I was okay with us not being a secret weeks ago, but I was kind of scared of bringing it up."

"So have I." Dick gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Okay, new rule for us. We need to be honest with each other even when we are scared to."

"Fine, but we also have to have the rule that if one of us is mad at the other, then we at least give the other a chance to explain." She looked pointedly at him.

"Yes. I know. I should have let you explain." Dick grabbed her hand brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was hurt and wanted to hurt you. I wish I could take it back."

"I know."

Mac's phone started ringing with Adele's _Skyfall_ from the charger on her nightstand. "That's Veronica." She groaned and rolled over to get the phone.

"Hello."

_Hey Q. You still planning to come?_

"Um…It's not even four yet."

_Actually, it's ten after five._

"Shit!" Mac flew out of bed and went to her dresser. "I'm on my way."

"Everything okay?" Dick sat up in the bed.

"Yeah. I'm just late to meet Veronica." She pulled on a pair of underwear and bra as she walked to her closet.

"Do you plan to tell her about us?"

Mac stopped and turned back to the bed. "Well yes and no." She crawled onto the bed when she saw Dick wasn't looking at her. She pushed his face up to look him in the eyes. "I won't be telling her while we are staking out this guy, but normally afterwards she and I go get food. I'll tell her then."

Dick smiled. "Then I can tell Logan tonight?"

"I highly recommend you do that." She kissed him and stood back up. "Or we could get the two of them to meet us for lunch tomorrow and tell them together. That could be entertaining."

Dick laughed. "I would like to see Ronnie's face when you tell her that we have been seeing each other for a month."

"Then we will do that." Mac pulled on a pair of military green pants and a black tank top. She pulled a thin long sleeved pullover from her closet but paused before she put it on. "I don't want to be like Veronica and Logan."

"Um…okay?" Dick looked confused at her statement.

Mac sighed. "I don't want to lie to you about what I do because you're going to freak out." She sat back down on the bed.

Dick moved behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Then tell me the truth."

She took a breath and turned to face him. "We are breaking into a suspect's home. I'm going to hack into his computer."

"Why can't you hack into it from here?" Dick clenched his jaw.

"Because he has a secret computer that isn't online. I will have to access it in person."

"What's the case?"

"A missing 12-year old."

"Okay." Dick rubbed his hand over his face.

"Okay?"

"What else can I say? I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger. Now I understand why Logan wants to put Ronnie in a hamster ball."

Mac giggled then started laughing hard. "Keith says that too." She put on the pullover, and then placed a hand on each of Dick's cheeks. "Thank you."

Dick kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**There is more to come. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Bruised

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 5

Mac woke up with the feel of cement under her. There was a shooting pain on her left cheek and her hands and feet were zip tied. She sat up and saw she was in a dimly lit basement. Veronica was tied up next to her.

"V?" Mac's voice was groggy.

"Good, you're awake."

Mac noticed the little girl sitting next to Veronica and then remembered how they got there. She was hacking into the computer, when Veronica found the hidden entrance to the basement under a rug. Veronica went down to investigate while Mac continued working.

The man came back to the house and was in a rage when he found Mac in his office. He punched her before tying her up and throwing her in the basement, which is when Mac passed out.

"I called the police as soon as I found her, so they should be coming soon." Veronica frowned. "You're cheek looks painful."

"It is." Mac said matter of factly.

They heard stomping and yelling from upstairs.

"Thank God." Mac sighed.

They waited for ten minutes listening to the footfalls. Veronica huffed. "They can't find the entrance to the basement. That's Neptune's finest."

When the lid finally opened, they had been waiting for almost 15 minutes since they first heard the stomping around. Mac heard Deputy Norris Clayton complaining to the other deputies. "I told you to check under the rugs!"

They were quickly cut from their bindings and escorted out of the house. Once on the front lawn, Mac heard hers and Veronica's names being shouted. When she looked towards the yelling, she saw Logan and Dick rushing towards them.

Dick grabbed her into a hug. "Are you okay?" He pulled back and began looking her up and down before stopping on her face. Mac noticed his jaw clench.

"I'm fine Dick." She placed a hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. "It's just a bruise. I'm okay." Mac kissed him again this time deeper.

"MAC!" Veronica's shrilled. "I know you hit you're head, but have you lost your mind?" She began looking around. "PARAMEDIC!"

"V! I'm fine." Mac was still wrapped in Dick's arms.

"You are so not fine. You lost consciousness and now you're kissing Dick."

Mac gave an awkward smile. "Yeah. I've been actively kissing Dick for about a month now." She could see Logan giggle behind Veronica. She turned to look at Dick. "I'm guessing you told Logan."

"Yeah." Dick kissed her forehead. "When we heard what was happening on the news, I told him on the ride over here."

When Mac turned back to Veronica, she looked like she was having a stroke. "V? Are you okay?" Mac pulled away from Dick and placed a hand on each of Veronica's shoulders.

"We were just tied up in a basement, which I can deal with. But now you spring this on me." She gestured between Mac and Dick. "I'm having brain overload."

A paramedic came up at that time. "Who needs to be checked out?"

Veronica pointed at Mac. "She does."

Mac's mouth tightened. "No, I don't. I'm fine."

"You. Lost. Consciousness. And that was after being punched and thrown down the stairs."

"What?!" Mac heard Dick say behind her.

Veronica looked angry, but Mac couldn't determine if it was because of Dick or because she didn't want to go to the hospital.

Dick came up beside Mac and put an arm around her. He placed a kiss on her head and spoke into her hair. "Please go get checked out by a doctor."

Mac looked up at the worry in Dick's eyes. "Fine, but I'm not riding in the ambulance."

Veronica huffed. "What? How did he get you to relent?"

"He asked me nicely instead of being bossy."

Dick and Logan started laughing.

Mac let the EMT look at her bruised face and accepted an ice pack. She and Dick were walking back towards Veronica and Logan to let them know she was heading to the hospital.

"I'll take you." Veronica chimed in.

"No, V. Dick can take me." She hugged Veronica, and then pulled back. "Maybe we can all grab a late lunch or dinner tomorrow."

Logan put his arm around Veronica. "That's a great idea. Hopefully, you won't be at the hospital all night. Just text us when and where."

When they got to Neptune Memorial, Mac went to the reception desk to check in. Her brother Ryan came out from the back.

"What happened Cindy?" He moved her cheek into the light to get a better look.

"Um…Veronica and I saved a little girl who was kidnapped."

Dick chimed in. "Apparently, she was punched and then thrown down some stairs before she passed out."

Ryan looked up to see Dick. "Hi Dick." He then gave Mac and questioning look.

Mac groaned. "Yes that's what happened."

Ryan smiled. "Not the question I was giving you. Man, you used to be really good at the sibling telepathy."

"Ryan, I knew what you were really asking. Yes, Dick and I have been seeing each other since the wedding."

He looked at Dick again before turning his attention back to Mac. "We need to get a CT scan for you. I'm going to focus on being a protective brother about your medical needs first, then I'll get to him." Ryan pointed at Dick.

It's a good thing to have a family member who is interning in the ER, because Mac was taken directly back without ever sitting in the waiting room. After the CT scan, a couple of deputies came by to question her about the events of that night.

After they left, Mac laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Don't try to go to sleep." Dick came to sit next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her waist.

Mac opened her eyes to look at Dick. "Got any ideas for keeping me awake." She wagged her eyebrow.

Dick laughed and smiled down at her. "I have a lot of ideas on how to keep you awake, but if I'm going to screw your brains out, I want to make sure your brain isn't damaged first."

There was a knock on the door, but before Mac could give permission to enter, Ryan walked in with their parents.

"Ryan! You called Mom and Dad?" Mac covered her face with her hands.

Natalie and Sam Mackenzie were at her bedside fussing over her in seconds. Dick stood up on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Natalie asked as she smoothed her hair.

Sam held her hand. "What happened?"

Mac noticed Ryan smirk from the end of her bed. "You suck!" She grabbed her pillow from behind her head and threw it at him. He caught it of course, which just irritated Mac more.

She looked back at her parents. "It's a long story. Basically, Veronica and I saved the girl that was kidnapped, so in the end a bruised cheek isn't that bad." Mac looked back at Dick and gave him a reassuring smile.

Natalie noticed Mac look up at Dick. "Oh hello." She looked back down at Mac. "Who is this?"

"This is Dick Casablancas…"

Before Mac could finished her mom butted in. "Oh, Cassidy's brother." She extended her hand across Mac. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Natalie, Cindy's mother and this is her father, Sam."

Dick shook her hand and then Sam's. "Pleasure to meet you too." Mac could tell he was uncomfortable, but trying to make a good first impression.

"I believe I saw you and Cindy dancing at Madison's wedding last month." Natalie was smiling at Dick.

"Mom, Dad." They looked back at Mac. "Dick and I are seeing each other." She figured laying it all was the best way to approach the situation.

Natalie smiled up at Dick. "You mean that you two are a couple?" She turned back to Mac. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the wedding." She noticed Ryan giggling from the end of the bed. Mac knew this was going to get embarrassing and just laid back to at least be as comfortable as possible.

Her dad finally spoke up. "So a month?" Sam eyed Dick.

"Yes sir." Dick maintained eye contact with Sam.

"Well it looks like Cindy will have to bring you for dinner soon." He nodded his head towards Mac. "She's never introduced us to a boyfriend before, so it'd be nice to get to know you."

"Ryan, I need the pillow back so I can smother myself."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. "Hello everyone. It's a packed room in here. Ms. Mackenzie, do you want me to give you the results of you CT in front of everyone?"

"Sure. It's not like they would go away anyway." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Well it came back good. There was no sign of a concussion. You have a nasty bruise on your cheek, but nothing is broken. All your other x-rays came out with no broken bones, but you did have a bad fall so you will probably be pretty bruised tomorrow. Basically, you can go home." He gave her instructions for caring for her cheek and then released her.

Once outside of the hospital, Mac punched Ryan in the arm before he went back to work. "I will get you back."

Ryan laughed as he backed away. "I'm sure you will." He waved at Dick. "Good to see you again Dick."

Natalie stopped Mac. "Do you need me to come home with you?" She started straightening Mac's hair. "I miss your long hair."

Mac waved her hand away. "I'll be fine Mom."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone." Natalie moved her eyes towards Dick.

Mac knew she was silently asking if Dick was going to be staying with her. "I won't be alone Mom." She rolled her eyes.

Sam extended his hand to Dick. "It was nice to meet you Dick. I wish Cindy had brought you to dinner instead of us meeting at the hospital."

Natalie hugged Mac. "Your brother is coming for dinner Wednesday night. I expect you both to come as well." She then turned and hugged Dick. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Dick looked startled at the hug and Mac just smiled at him while she shook her head. "I'll let you know Mom." Mac quickly hugged her father before grabbing Dick's hand and leading him to his truck.

Once they were safely inside his truck Mac turned to him. "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with them. My parents are so weird."

Dick let out a small laugh. "They were nice. I liked your parents."

"I didn't say they aren't nice people. I just said they're weird." Mac looked over at Dick and noticed the smile on his face. "Do you want to go to dinner at my parents' on Wednesday?"

"Do you want me to go to dinner at your parents'?" Dick started the vehicle.

"Only if you think you can handle it. I don't want you to go if it's going to be too much too soon." Mac looked down in her hands. It was one thing to agree to not be a secret anymore, but she wasn't sure if he was ready to take the serious step of knowing the parents.

Dick turned towards her and used her chin to pull her face to look at him. "If I can handle Veronica and the risk of being tased, then your parents will be a piece of cake."

Mac smiled at him. "That's what you think. Besides you haven't really dealt with V yet. I'm going to text her to meet us at 3:00 tomorrow at Luigi's. Maybe lasagna will keep her tame." It was 3:00 in the morning, so Mac figured 12 hours would be enough to rest. After sending the text she laid back in the seat and let herself drift off.

She woke up later in her bed with the sun shining through her window and the clock showing 10:18AM. Mac realized she was in her underwear and tank top, but didn't remember getting home the night before. When she rolled over, she let out a groan when she felt all the bruises and soreness all over her body from the previous night.

"Mac?" Dick's hoarse voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Mac whined. "Everything hurts. I feel like I was thrown down a flight of stairs by a psychopath."

Dick let out a small laugh as he got out of bed. "I believe that's what happened. I'm getting you some ibuprofen." He walked out of the bedroom and came back quickly with pills and a glass of water.

She moaned as she sat up in bed to take the pills. "This sucks. Remind me of this if I ever tell you I'm helping Veronica with another B&amp;E."

"Oh, you better believe I will." Dick had the most serious look on his face that Mac had ever seen.

Mac gave him a tight smile. "Can you come back to bed please?"

Dick walked around the bed and got under the covers with Mac. She laid back on her back as he positioned himself on his side next to her with his arm over her stomach and his thumb rubbing her hip.

Mac turned her head towards him. "This was the first time I ever participated in a breaking and entering with Veronica. Normally, all my spy skills are kept on the computer at the office, but I have sat in the car with it running for her while she broke into places before or just to keep her company during a stakeout. This is the first time I've been hurt."

"Can you make it the last time too?" Dick picked her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Mac rolled onto her side to fully face Dick and winced in pain that came from her thigh. "I can't promise that, but I can promise to tell you if I'm going to put myself in a dangerous situation before I plan to." She press her body against Dick and kissed him.

Dick pulled away. "Mac. You're too sore. I don't want to hurt you."

She pouted her lips. "Did you just turn me down for sex? The great Dick Casablancas is turning down the chance to get laid?"

"Trust me. It's hard." Dick rubbed his face with his hand.

Mac put her hand on his groin. "Yes it is."

"You are not helping me by doing that."

Mac continued stroking him and kissed him on the lips. "You know what you can do to help soothe…" Kiss. "my sore…" Kiss. "aching…" Kiss. "…muscles."

Dick groaned. "Mac."

Kiss. "A nice hot…" Kiss. "steamy…" Kiss. "shower would be nice."

He smiled. "A shower is a good idea, but give the medicine time to kick in and let the shower actually relax you and then we will discuss other relaxation techniques." Dick kissed the tip of her nose.

Dick went into the bathroom and started the water, while Mac worked on moving herself out of bed.

"This sucks." She whispered to herself as she stood up.

Dick walked back into the room. "Jesus."

When Mac looked up, Dick was in the doorway with his mouth open. "What?"

"I didn't notice the bruise last night because it was dark when I undressed you."

Mac looked down and a large bruise that covered her outer right thigh. "So that's what hurts."

Dick clenched his jaw. "It's not funny Mac. After the shower you're putting some ice on that."

It hurt to put all her weight on her right leg but Mac didn't want to alarm Dick, so she tried not to wince on her way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Mac started to take her tank top off, but found she couldn't lift her arms that high. She dropped the shirt and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked after he pulled a couple of towels out of the closet.

"I can't get my top off." She was frustrated that she wasn't able to take care of herself.

Dick came over to her and gently helped her remove the shirt. Mac noticed he gripped her shirt tight in his fists. When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had to take another quick look. There was a large bruise across her left rib cage.

"Well at least…" Mac started.

"Please don't downplay this Mac." Dick shook his head. "Let's just get into the shower.

Dick washed Mac's hair and careful bathed her making sure not to press too hard on the tender spots where the bruises were.

After they were both clean, Dick wrapped a towel around his hips and then assisted Mac with drying off. Once she had her robe on, Mac went to the sink and proceeded to brush her teeth. Dick grabbed his toothbrush from the holder and added toothpaste. Mac could see him avoiding looking at her in the eyes. She rinsed out her mouth.

"Geez Dick. Just say it."

Dick quickly cut his eyes to meet hers in the mirror. He rinsed his mouth out. "I'm pissed to see you covered in bruises. It makes me angry to know that you could have been killed."

Mac placed her arms around his waist. "I love you."

Dick wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He rubbed her back. "Let's get some ice on those bruises."

They cuddled on the couch and watched a movie as Dick made sure Mac iced the bruises for 15 minutes twice during the movie.

"Are you sure you still want to meet Veronica and Logan at Luigi's?" Dick asked.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm capable of going to dinner. I mean food is good for healing." She smiled up at him.

* * *

**Next chapter, they will be having lunch with Veronica and Logan.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm enjoying writing a little bit of fluff right now.**

Chapter 6

When Mac and Dick arrived at Luigi's, Veronica and Logan were already seated in a booth waiting.

"Hey guys." Mac said as she and Dick sat down at the table.

"How are you doing Mac? What did the doctor say?" Veronica looked up at Mac with worry.

"There was no concussion and nothing was broken. I'm just really sore and have a few bruises. I don't suggest ever getting thrown down a flight of stairs."

"So, how did this happen?" Veronica pointed between Mac and Dick.

"Well you know how Dick is a prude and all. I got him really drunk on tequila, which you know since he isn't a big drinker it didn't take much, and then I took advantage of him." Mac kept her face straight as Dick and Logan laughed.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Dick is on my to tase list already, don't make me add you too."

The waitress came up at that moment to take their orders. After the food was ordered, Mac placed a hand on Dick's leg under the table and he placed his arm around her waist.

"Dick, maybe you would like to tell me how you conned one of best friends into…" Veronica gagged. "Into whatever this is." She moved her hand in a circle.

"Ronnie." Dick started.

"Oh and if you give me some crap story, I will tase you." Veronica smiled what some may consider a sweet smile, but it made Mac worried.

"Well, we ran into each other at Madison's wedding and I gave her a ride home after. Then she just couldn't keep her hands off the Dickster. By the way, did you know she has a dirty mouth?"

"Actually, Dick was a gentleman that night. I think the surprise of that threw me off my game." Mac smirked at Veronica.

"I told you to never tell anyone that. I have a rep to protect woman." Dick kissed her on the side of the head.

"Yuck! Please stop with the PDA. We are here to eat and I might just vomit on the table." Veronica gagged.

Logan laughed. "I'm for one glad to see the two of you together. So, you two had already started seeing each other when we ran into Mac at the beach?"

Dick smiled at Logan. "Yup."

Mac noticed that Veronica was obviously distressed and just seemed to get angrier the longer they sat there.

"Hey Dick. Can you let me up?" She looked at Veronica. "V, would you join me in the restroom?"

Dick helped Mac lift herself out of the booth. "Why do women go to the bathroom together?"

Mac looked at him and Logan. "Lesbian sex." She saw Dick's mouth drop open before she turned and walked away with Veronica.

Once inside the restroom, Mac turned to face Veronica. "I know you aren't happy about me and Dick. Talk to me."

"It's Dick. I tolerate him because he's Logan's best friend, but I don't trust him. I know he's going to end up hurting you and after everything with Cassidy." She shook her head. "I don't want another Casablancas to break you." Veronica had tears in her eyes. "After Cassidy, you were so withdrawn and untrusting. I don't want that to happen again."

Mac hugged her around the shoulders, but when Veronica put her arms around Mac's waist, she gasped. "Sorry. I have a bruise on my rubs from last night." She lifted her shirt and showed Veronica.

"That must hurt. I'm sorry that I put you in that position."

"It's okay V. I was a willing participant." Mac rubbed her hand on Veronica's shoulder. "But back to Dick. Veronica, I'm in love with him. That's why we are not keeping it a secret anymore."

"But how does he feel about you?" Veronica gave her a stern look. "Dick doesn't know the meaning of love."

Mac gave a huge smile that went all the way to her eyes. "He told me he loved me first. You didn't see him today. I woke up so sore from last night and he jumped up to get me some pain relief. He even turned me down for sex because he thought I was to bruised and didn't want to hurt me. You don't know the Dick that I've gotten to be with this past month." She laughed at the memory of their first kiss. "The night after the wedding, I caused him to drop a glass in my kitchen. He was worried I would cut my feet so he lifted me onto the counter and swept it up."

"Dick? Doing housework? I would pay to see that." Veronica scoffed.

"He isn't the same Dick from high school. That man out there is tender and caring. When Charles decided to pull the father crap on me at the wedding and grabbed me, Dick made him let go of my arm. He even knows about the switch." Mac leaned against the vanity. "I've never been happier. Plus, the sex is phenomenal."

"GROSS!" Veronica's face softened and she loosely hugged Mac. "If you have fallen in love with him, then I can at least try to get along with him as long as you never tell me about sex with Dick again. But I want you to understand that if he hurts you, then they will not find his body."

Mac pointed at Veronica. "You told me about Logan and the tongue thing."

"Which he now knows I told you by the way! You betrayed me by telling him."

"Technically I told Dick and Dick told Logan."

They returned to the table and the remainder of the meal was filled with friendly banter.

Once Mac and Dick were back in his truck, he turned to Mac. "Okay, so what did you and Ronnie talk about in the bathroom?"

"I told you it was lesbian sex. You turned me down earlier and V is easier to deal with after she's had an orgasm." She leaned across the center console and kissed him.

Dick looked off for a minute with a goofy grin on his face. "While that just gave me a lot of great mental images for my spank bank, I don't believe it."

Mac sighed. "She wasn't talking and I knew she had something she wanted to say to me, so I asked her to go to the bathroom. I let her get out what she needed to say and then told her that we were in love." She blinked her eyelashes at him. "Then I started talking about how good you were in bed and she relented and promised to be nice to you as long as I never tell her about you and sex again."

Dick started laughing from the driver's seat as he turned the car on. "I was prepared to be tased, it's a pleasant surprise to not be."

"Oh she also threatened to kill you and hide the body if you hurt me. She's over tasing you."

* * *

That Wednesday night Mac and Dick arrived at the Mackenzie's residence for dinner at 6:00. Before getting out of the truck, Mac grabbed Dick's arm.

"I would like to apologize for anything weird or uncomfortable that happens tonight."

Dick got out of the truck and walked around to open Mac's door, but Mac didn't move to get out. "You know you have to get out right?"

Mac looked at him. "Are you sure you don't want out of this? We can leave, they'll never know."

"Mac, Logan filled me in on the rules for meeting the parents. I don't talk about the fact I've seen you naked and be careful with my language."

"You're not the person I'm worried about." She got out of the truck and threw her head back. "Since there's a good chance you may run from the house by the end of the night and this may be the last time we speak. I love you."

Dick leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too. And I promise not to leave running."

"You say that now." Mac put her hand out and Dick placed his in hers. "Let's do this."

They walked hand in hand to the front porch and the door swung open.

Natalie Mackenzie stood in the doorway. "I'm so glad you could come." She hugged Dick first and then Mac. "Come in." She pushed them inside the house.

Once inside, Mac walked to her father who was standing near the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Dad."

"Hey sweetie." He extended his hand to Dick. "It's good to see you again Dick. Can I offer you a beer?"

"Um…" Dick looked at Mac, who gave him a quick nod. "Sure, thanks."

Sam Mackenzie called towards the back of the house. "Ryan, bring out a beer for Dick too." He gestured to the couch. "Come on in and sit down Dick."

Mac started to walk into the living room, but was grabbed by her mother.

"Cindy and I will be in the kitchen."

Mac gave Dick an apologetic look as her mom pushed her into the kitchen. "Mom are you sure it's safe to leave Dick with Dad? Alone?"

When they got to the kitchen, Ryan had just finished opening three beers and was walking towards them. Mac grabbed him by the shirt. "Please protect Dick. You owe me."

Ryan laughed and walked out of the kitchen backwards while dancing and mocking Mac.

"Honey." Mac turned around to face her mother. "I made you a stuffed Portobello since you won't eat the pot roast. I roasted all the vegetables separate and we have salad too."

"That sounds delicious mom." Mac went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for herself.

"So how serious are you and Dick?" Natalie handed Mac a cucumber and tomato. "Can you cut these up for the salad?"

Mac pulled out a cutting board and knife. "We are exclusive." She took a sip of beer.

"I've always been a fan of spring weddings, but spring is ending so fall would also be nice."

Mac choked on the beer as it went down. "Mom! We've only been dating a month."

"Well honey, you are almost 30, which means your clock is ticking. I would like to be a grandmother some day."

Mac threw her head back. "Please stop talking. I beg of you." She said a silent prayer that her dad wasn't saying anything like this to Dick.

Ryan came into the kitchen giggling. Mac grabbed him and fisted his shirt in her two hands. "Please tell me Dad isn't doing anything embarrassing."

"Do you want the truth or the lie you asked for?" Ryan laughed some more as Mac let go of his shirt. "I must say that Dick is handling it very well. I'm impressed with his answer when Dad asked about his intentions towards you." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Mac perked up. "What did he say?"

Ryan grinned as he pulled out three more beers. "I'm not telling you." He grabbed the bottle opener and danced around Mac as he went back into the living room.

The dinner was uneventful and they were able to leave just a little after eight. Once inside the car, Mac let out a long sigh of relief. She was relieved that the conversation at dinner was tamed with plenty of laughs. However, the time spent apart was nagging at her.

"So what did you, Ryan, and my dad talked about?"

Dick grinned as he turned on the truck. "What did you and your mom talk about?"

"Vegetables. Now what happened before Ryan came into the kitchen?"

He was laughing. "Your dad asked what my intentions towards his daughter were."

Mac moaned. "Ryan said that. What did you say?"

"I told him I was purely using you for sex."

"You're a dick." She knew he was joking.

He laughed some more. "Just trying to live up to my name." After a brief pause, "I'm not going to tell you what I said, but I will say your dad was interested in my surfing and looks forward to having athletic grandchildren." Dick glimpsed over at Mac.

Mac sunk down in her seat and covered her face. "I'm not surprised, since my mom was basically planning our wedding in the kitchen." She uncovered her face. "How did you not flee the house before the food was served?"

Dick pulled into the parking garage at Mac's apartment. After parking, he and Mac got out of the truck. He pulled her into his arms. "Because I like your parents and it didn't scare me. I kind of like the idea of our relationship going that direction."

Mac tilted her head and smiled up at him. "I do too, but it's one thing for us to talk about it and another for my parents to grill you."

"We've never talked about it." He leaned down and kissed her. "But good to know we're on the same page." Dick wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards the elevator.

Once inside her apartment, she kicked off her flats and began unbuttoning Dick's shirt before pulling it out of his jeans as he removed his shoes and socks. He pulled her to him where he attacked her mouth and she allowed his tongue inside.

Mac broke away from him and turned towards the bedroom. She slowly pulled her shirt off showing that she wasn't wearing a bra and then turned to face him as she undid her jeans. Dick pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and removed his pants as he followed her into the bedroom.

"God, you're beautiful." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Her bruises had faded quite a bit and all the soreness was gone.

Mac pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She moved her lips to his neck and then down his chest and stomach. Her fingers ran along his waist pants before she pulled them down and off. Her tongue licked up his shaft and then she took him into her mouth. Before Dick, Mac hated giving blowjobs, but she loved the way she could affect Dick with her mouth and found herself enjoying it with him.

Dick sat up and pulled her up. "I want to be in you."

Mac stood up and pulled her underwear down before straddling Dick and lowering herself onto him. She pumped up and down a few times while maintaining eye contact with Dick before slamming down hard and stopping.

She bit her lip. "So what are your intentions towards me?" A smile slowly spread across her face.

Dick shook his head and moved his hands to grip her ass. "Not fair. You're playing dirty." He gave her a little spank.

Mac laughed as she rocked her hips slowly and winked at him. "I know."

He placed his hands on her hips and sat up to take her breast in his mouth. "I can play dirty too."

Mac let out a moan as Dick smiled against her skin and she ran her hand in his hair. "Please tell me what you said."

Dick laughed and looked up at her. "I said that I planned to marry you when the time is right."

A smile covered Mac's face because that was the answer she was hoping for. "Good answer." She noticed the smile on Dick's face and kissed him as she began to move against him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Bit of Drama

**I'm so happy for all the feedback for this story. There is more to come with this story. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7

Mac and Dick had been together for two months and she had never been as happy in a relationship before. When she woke up that morning in Dick's bed she had an overwhelming sense of dread. It had been 11 years since the day Cassidy jumped off the roof of the Grand. Other then mentioning him in passing, Mac and Dick had not actually spoken of him yet.

Dick had asked her the previous day to go with him to the cemetery to place fresh flowers on his grave. Apparently, he always went on Cassidy's birthday and the day he died. Mac had visited the grave once during her freshman year at Hearst when she realized she needed to face what happened that night, but never since. She broke down and cried for almost an hour that day for the boy she thought she knew and the damage he did to her before he left. She had spent the last day emotionally preparing herself to today.

Mac was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Dick entering the room.

"Good morning."

"Hey there. How was surfing?" Mac stretched in the bed.

"Great. I stayed out later than I meant to, but the waves were amazing this morning." Dick walked to the door of the bathroom. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You're welcome to join me."

Mac smiled up at him and winked. "What's in it for me?"

When they made it to the cemetery, Mac stared out the window as Dick pulled up near the grave. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten before getting out of the car. As much as she didn't want to be there, she also didn't want to make Dick go by himself for another year.

Mac followed Dick to the grave where he set the flowers he brought down. He stepped back and threaded his fingers through Mac's. She felt anxiety forming in her chest.

"Is it bad that I still miss him?"

Mac place her other hand on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't think it's bad. It shows how much you love your brother."

Dick nodded his head slowly. "I was a horrible brother to him. I used to torment him all the time."

"That's what siblings do. Look at Ryan and me, we are constantly driving the other crazy."

"I've seen the two of you and it isn't nearly as cruel."

"Maybe not, but I do remember the two of you getting along. You used to be inseparable. Wherever one Casablancas boy was, the other was there too. The night he died you were cheering him on as he chugged a beer. At least your last memory of him was a good one."

Dick smiled at the memory. "That is a good memory. I was proud to see him finally letting loose and having a good time. You probably have a happy last memory of him."

Mac was confused by the statement and looked down at her feet. Her last memory of him let her feeling self-conscious and broken. How could he think that her last memory of Cassidy would be happy?

"What do you mean my last memory must have been happy?"

"You know…you two were supposed to finally…" Dick rubbed his head. "It kinds of freaks me out to talk about you and Cassidy having sex."

Mac scoffed. "I never had sex with Cassidy. Full disclosure. We never did more than kiss and hold hands."

"Oh. I'm kind of relieved to hear that." He kissed the side of her head. "Do you think he would be okay with us being together?"

"I don't know, but I believe he would want us to be happy. So, as long as we love each other and are happy, than he would accept it."

"I should have been there that night. Maybe I could have talked him out of jumping or at least done something to stop him. Do you know where I was when he jumped?"

Mac shook her head no.

"I was at the graduation party doing body shots off of some girl whose name I don't remember."

"For future reference, maybe just tell your girlfriend that you were just doing shots and leave off the body and girl part." She squeezed his hand and gave him a light smile.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Dick let out a small laugh and placed his arm around her shoulders. "So where were you when it happened?"

Her body quickly tensed. She realized that he didn't know where she was when Cassidy jumped. Before she even knew it, a tear was silently sliding down her face.

"Mac?"

She stared down at her feet avoiding looking at him. "I just assumed Logan had already told you how he and Veronica found me."

Dick placed a hand on her chin and pulled her face to look at him. "What do you mean found you?" He moved his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Mac could see the worry in his face. She quickly decided it would be best to rip off the band aid and just lay it all out there for him. "Cassidy made Veronica believe he had killed me, so after he jumped they rushed down to find me huddled in the room wrapped in a shower curtain."

"What did he do to you?" Dick cradled her face in his hands and Mac could see the fear in his eyes about what she was going to say next.

She shook her head. "He didn't do anything. He couldn't so I took a shower and while I was in the bathroom he took all my clothes, the towels, and even the sheets from the bed. He did not physically hurt me at all."

Dick pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked you to come here."

Mac pulled back to see his face. "I came here for you, not him. I will come here with you anytime you need me to."

"After what he did, why would you want to?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

It was July fourth and Dick was throwing is annual bonfire party on the beach at his house. They had been together for three months at this point. Mac was hanging by the fire drinking beer with Wallace and Veronica.

"So how's Logan doing?" She asked Veronica. Logan had been deployed for five weeks now.

"He's good. I'm missing him like crazy though." Veronica took a swig from her beer. "Where's Dick at?"

Mac started looking around. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. I'm going to go inside and grab us some more of the good beer. Think I'll look for him on the way."

Once she was inside the house, she went upstairs to look for Dick. She heard voices coming from his bedroom. She paused outside the door and listened.

"You need to get out of my bedroom and leave my house." She heard Dick say.

"Oh come on Dick. That's not what you were saying last year? Why are you putting a shirt on, you should be taking your clothes off." Mac didn't recognize the woman's voice.

"Look um…Ann…Amanda I'm not interested."

Mac smiled to herself because she was glad that Dick was turning the girl down and that he apparently didn't even remember her name. It sounded like he was constantly moving throughout the room.

"It's Amy. Since when do you turn a girl down?"

"Since I started seeing my girlfriend. Please put your dress back on."

"She'll never know. You're not leaving this room without getting laid."

Mac decided it was time to let her presence known and pushed open the door. She saw the young woman who she would place no older than 23 in nothing more than her bikini. Dick had his hands on her shoulders holding her back from him.

"Um…hello?" She took a few steps in the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shit." Dick tried to move around Amy. "Babe, it's not what it looks like. I swear."

Amy grabbed a hold of Dick as he tried to move past her. "Come on Dick. It's exactly what it looks like."

"Again, get out of my house?" Dick grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his shirt. He came to stand in front of Mac. "I swear I came up here to change my shirt after I got beer spilled on it and she just followed me up here."

Mac rolled her eyes before approaching the girl. "Hi Amy. I believe in a woman's right to casual sex, so how about you go downstairs to the bonfire and find one of the hundred single guys down there who would be more than willing to sleep with you."

"Because most of those guys don't have a clue what to do to a woman."

Mac laughed to herself. "Honey, you're preaching to the choir. I am very aware that most men don't have clue. Soooooo, let's try this." In her sweetest voice, "get out before I pull you out by your hair." She smiled at the girl and scrunched her nose.

"Bitch." Amy walked out the door.

"And I thought I was being very nice about you trying to sleep with my boyfriend." Mac called after her and then turned to look at Dick. "I can't leave you alone for a minute." She approached Dick, who looked scared and placed her arms around his neck. "You're not in trouble." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "What did she say about you not leaving this room without getting laid?"

Dick pressed his forehead to hers and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He smiled before pressing his lips back to hers and tightening his arms around her waist to bring her body closer to his.

"Seriously!" Amy had come back into the bedroom.

Mac and Dick didn't let go of one another but turned their heads towards Amy.

"Why are you back?" Dick groaned.

"I forgot my dress." She pointed towards a dress on the floor just next to Mac's feet.

Mac let go of Dick and bent down to pick it up. She threw it at Amy. "Bye now." Once Amy had walked out of the room, Mac wrapped her arms back around Dick's neck and started to continue where they left off.

Dick pressed her back into the wall and began to pull at the bottom of her dress. She pushed her hand down his pants and stroked him. Mac then ran her other hand into his hair and grasped it tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed his board shorts down and moved her underwear to the side as he entered her. She let out a moan of pleasure as Dick moved a hand over her breast and moved his lips to her neck.

Mac pulled up his shirt and rubbed her hand on his back. She slipped one leg down off his waist and slid her hand down to grip his bare ass as he continued to thrust inside her. He pulled back to look at her and she stared into his eyes. She felt herself tip over the edge just as Dick crashed his lips into hers and began to throb inside her. They continued to make out as they both came down off their highs.

"Mac? Are you up here?" Veronica's voice filtered into the room just before she walked through the opened door. "SHIT!" She covered her eyes and turned around. "My eyes. My eyes. I can't unsee that!" Veronica bolted out of the room and slammed the door. "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

Dick started laughing as Mac unwrapped her legs from around him and let go of his ass. He pulled his shorts up to cover himself. Mac fixed her underwear and looked at Dick who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

Mac started to laugh a little herself. "It's not that funny." She covered her mouth.

Dick gave her his goofy grin. "Yes it is."

"You should get back down to the bonfire." Mac leaned back against the wall.

"Just me? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go into the bathroom to clean up and change my underwear."

Dick smirked at her. "What are you doing wearing underwear? Doesn't that give you panty lines or something?" He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh shut up." She slapped his chest and turned to go in the bathroom. "And you may want to stay clear of Veronica. She brought Mr. Sparky with her tonight."

"So basically, I just heard that I should wait for you to go downstairs where there may be a blonde pixie spy lying in wait to attack."

Mac came back out of the bathroom and opened the drawer she kept extra clothes in to find a new pair of panties. "Are you scared of Veronica?" She turned to Dick and slid the underwear on.

"I'm man enough to admit it. Yes I am, but don't tell her that." Dick pulled her to him. "Thank you for trusting me."

Mac let out a small laugh. "I have to confess. I was standing on the other side of the door for a little while, so I heard what you said."

"But you do trust me?" Dick's face fell.

"I trusted you before I came up here. All this did was reinforce it. Do you trust me?" Mac raised an eyebrow at him.

His face lit up with a smile. "Of course. Although if I had walked in on a guy trying to get you to sleep with him, I wouldn't have been as nice as you were." Dick tapped his finger on her nose. "He would have ended up in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8: Other Marriages

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm about to get really busy with work, but hope to have another chapter up soon.**

**It showed the chapter in html when I first posted it. I hope this corrects it.**

Chapter 8

Mac had been at J.J. and Avery's joint bachelor party all night. J.J. was one of the partners for the bar he always performed at, so it was closed down that night for the private event. There had been singing and dancing, plus Avery's best man insisted that bachelor parties had to have strippers, so he hired three without Mac's knowledge. She was shocked that Avery's straight brother had been comfortable enough to pick out hot guys to dance for the two grooms.

She was sitting on a stool at the bar drinking water because after the last tequila shot with J.J. caused her to have trouble standing.

"Hey there drunky."

Mac twirled around. "DICK!" She threw her hands in the air. "What are you doing here?" As the words left her mouth, she realized that it might have been an incoherent slur. She also realized there was a cloth handcuff hanging from one of her wrists.

Dick was trying very hard not to laugh at her. "You are lucky I understand drunken English. Jeff called me to come get you."

"Ah. Jeff the Jackass. He cuffed himself to me at one point tonight." She held up her wrist.

"Is that what J.J. means? I always wondered how Jeff Taylor became J.J."

"MACKIE! Who's the beefcake?"

Dick looked down at Mac. "Beefcake?"

"What? You don't think you're pretty?"

Dick stifled a laugh.

Mac looked at the two guys leaning on one another approaching her, who were both without their shirts and sparkling from stripper glitter.

"You two have stripper on you."

"I would rather have one of the strippers in me." The first guy said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind having what Mac's having." The second guy stated.

Dick looked at Mac trying to hide his laughter.

"Sorry Steve. He's all mine. I'm selfish that way." Mac placed her hands on Dick's waist.

"Is this best sex ever Dick?" Steve asked.

Mac started to laugh. "Yup."

"Well then, I'm jealous. We'll just leave you two alone. I would tell you to have a good night, but I'm sure it will be." The two guys headed back towards the dance floor.

"Um…not to say I'm not proud of my new nickname, but I am curious how it came to be." Dick raised an eyebrow.

Mac giggled. "We were playing truth earlier and I was asked about the best sex I've ever had. So naturally, you came up." She smiled up at him.

"Naturally." Dick leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Mac felt him start to pull away and deepened the kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip and then pushed her tongue into his mouth. Dick pulled away from her and groaned.

"Some one is an affectionate drunk, but if I keep kissing you I won't be able to pass a Breathalyzer."

Mac giggles again. "I'm a slutty, honest drunk."

"Honest huh?"

"Yup. Never could lie to people when I'm intoxicated. That's why they always want to play truth when we've been drinking." She stood up off the bar stool and wavered before feeling Dick's hands steady her.

"Let's get you home."

"I love you Dick." Mac leaned against him. "You know I had a crush on you freshman year of high school."

"What?"

She was focusing on walking and missed the shocked expression on Dick's face. "You were so good looking and I just wanted to make out with you while running my hands through your hair. I love your hair. But you didn't know I existed. But now I can do that whenever I want." She placed a hand in his hair.

"Actually I did know who you were. You had the best ass in our class. I spent a lot of time checking it out."

"I do have a pretty good ass. It had one of the best grades on that website I did with Logan."

"I remember that site. I even know which one was yours." Dick opened the door to his sports car and helped Mac get in. As he got in, Mac rolled onto her side in the seat so she was facing him.

Dick looked down at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Mac smiled. "You just did."

"Smartass." Dick rolled his eyes at her.

"You can ask me anything you want." Mac sat up and looked serious, but started giggling.

"Did you sleep with me after Madison's wedding because you had been drinking?" Dick wasn't looking at her as her asked the question and started the car.

"Nope. The alcohol lowered my inhibitions and kept me from overanalyzing it at the time, but I had sex with you because I wanted to. I always want to." She noticed Dick smile. "Why did you sleep with me that night?"

"Because I have wanted you since college and you gave me the chance. Then it was the best sex of my life, which left me hooked on you."

Mac rolled back onto her side facing Dick. "You make me happy."

Dick picked up her right hand and kissed it. "You make me happy too."

"It scares me." Mac whispered. She then felt the car pull off the road and stop.

Dick placed his hand on her cheek. "What do you mean it scares you?"

"I'm too happy, I've never been this happy, which means something is going to go wrong."

"I have the same fear. I'm also scared you're going to wake up one day and realize you could do better than me."

"There is no one better for me than you." She placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "In past relationships, I tried to fall in love with the guys, but never could. But with you, I was in love before I even realized I wanted that with you. It was effortless and natural."

"It was the same for me."

"I never said it before."

"Never said what?"

"I never said I love you."

Dick laughed. "I do believe you've said it many times over the past almost three months."

Mac giggled. "I know that." She lightly hit him. "I meant before you. I never told anyone I loved them before."

"That makes me feel special. Just so you know I never told anyone I loved them before you either."

Mac looked confused. "Weren't you married?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah for like two days before I had it annulled, but I never told her I loved her."

Mac giggled. "It's typically in the vows."

"I don't actually remember the vows or wedding part." Dick looked embarrassed.

"Remind me to make you memorize the vows when we get married." Mac relaxed into the seat and closed her eyes because she felt very sleepy.

"So we're getting married?"

"Maybe one day." She sighed as sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Babe, what are you searching for?"

Mac was searching Dick's bedroom for her blue-stripped wedge heels and was currently on all fours looking under the bed. "My shoes. I could have sworn they were at your house. They're open toed wedge heels."

"Um…I understood heels. There's a pair in the closet."

"I already looked there, those are my black pumps, which won't work because the party is outside." They were getting dressed to attend the Sinclairs's 35th wedding anniversary party. "We need to stop by my apartment on the way there." She stood up in defeat and smoothed out her blue sundress while she put on a pair of flip-flops.

Dick was leaning in the doorway in khakis and a light green oxford shirt with white strips, the collar unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up with his hands in his pockets. "So I have an idea that would solve that problem."

Mac started to put on her earrings. "We don't go? Sounds great!" She made a promise to both sets of parents to go, so she knew she had to.

"I meant more of a permanent solution to you forgetting things at your apartment."

She turned in the mirror to view the dress. It had a large cutout in the back and showed a hint of cleavage in front. "And what's that?"

"You should move in here with me."

Mac turned around to look at Dick with her mouth hanging open.

Dick put his hands in front of her as he approached. "Just think about it. When was the last time we spent a night apart?"

Mac racked her brain trying to remember. "Um…I did that stakeout with Veronica about six weeks ago."

He placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "Doesn't count because you came here afterwards to sleep. We basically live together in two homes. I mean you have clothes hanging in my closet and drawers in my dresser and I have my stuff at your place. And I'm fine with that. But instead of trying to figure out whose place we should spend the night at, I think we should just live together." Dick took a sigh. "I like going to bed with you every night and waking up with you every morning."

"I do too, but living together is a big step. Can I think about it?" Mac had never lived with anyone since having Parker as a roommate in college and definitely not with a boyfriend.

Dick dropped his hands off her shoulders. "Of course. Whenever you're ready."

Fifteen minutes later Dick was parking his sports car in her garage. Mac jumped out. "I'll be right back." She ran to the elevator and jumped in.

As she searched her bedroom for her shoes, which were located under her own bed next to a pair of Dick's, she realized that he was right. They had already taken the big step of living together, but they were just in two homes.

She got back down to the car and sat down. "Okay."

Dick placed the car in reverse and started backing out of the space. "So you found your shoes?"

Mac looked at the shoes in her hands. "Yeah, but not what I meant. Okay, I'll move in with you."

Dick pulled the car back into the space and turned to Mac. "Really?"

He looked so hopefully and excited at Mac's answer that she couldn't help but smile. "Yes, really. Turns out we've already taken that step I just didn't realize it. I just have to give a 60-day notice for my apartment. So we'll have plenty of time to figure out logistics."

Dick pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. "I just heard that I should hire some movers for next weekend." Dick put the car back in reverse and began heading towards the Sinclair's.

"No. Wallace and J.J. moved me in and I'm sure with your help the three of you can move me out. We just need to figure out what to do with all my stuff."

"I figured you would want to incorporate most of it into the house so it becomes more our home. Then whatever is leftover of yours, or mine can go in the guesthouse. Logan took all his furniture when he moved in with Veronica, so it's empty right now."

Mac changed her shoes and tossed her flip-flops in the backseat. "How long have you been thinking about this? Because that plan came too easy and is well thought out."

Dick gave her an anxious smile. "A couple of weeks now. Every since that morning you had to leave early because you left those files at your apartment."

"That was over a month ago."

"So I've been thinking about it for over a month." He shrugged his shoulders.

They arrived at the Sinclair's and were led to the party in the garden behind the house. Mac could tell there were already almost a hundred people there and it had official started five minutes ago.

Mac grabbed Dick's hand. "Do not leave me alone with these people."

He kissed her on the side of the head. "We should say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair then I'll get us some drinks and you can find a hiding spot."

"Deal."

They spotted the Sinclairs standing in the middle of the garden talking to another couple and approached.

"Hi Ellen." Mac greeted her biological mother.

"Cindy, honey. I'm so glad you could come." She pulled her into a hug and then turned to hug Dick. "It's so good to see you Dick."

"You too Mrs. Sinclair." Dick placed a hand on Mac's back where the cutout was.

"Oh call me Ellen. You're not a teenager anymore."

Charles said good-bye to the couple they had been previously talking to. "Cindy. I'm glad you could make it." He pulled her into a one armed hug, when he pulled back he noticed Dick standing next to her and Mac noticed the tension radiating off of Charles. "Dick."

"Mr. Sinclair." Dick nodded his head.

Mac smiled. "I think we will leave you to greet your other guests."

Mac and Dick walked away. He leaned into her ear. "He hates me, in case you didn't know."

"I know, but he's opinion doesn't actually matter to me. However, a drink matters a lot right now."

Dick laughed. "I'll get us drinks and you find a place to be antisocial."

Mac walked to the edge of the garden and began to look at some of the flowers.

"So we meet again."

She looked up and saw the guy who had hit on her at Madison's wedding. "So it seems."

"I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm Todd." He extended his hand.

Mac smiled and shook it. "Mac."

"Well I must say you look lovely today."

She began to look around the yard for Dick and hoped he would appear soon. "Um…thank you." Luckily she found him walking towards her and smiled.

"My offer from Madison's wedding still stands if you're interested."

"And my answer hasn't changed. It's still no thank you."

Dick walked up to them at that. "Your drink." He handed her a glass of scotch and eyed Todd.

"Thank you." She took a sip.

Dick held out his hand to the other man. "Hey Todd. How's it going dude?"

"Hey Dick." Todd shook it. "I didn't realize you were friends with Mac."

"Mac and I are real good friends. We've known each other since high school." He looked down at Mac and smirked.

"Well I was just telling Mac how beautiful she looked today."

Dick choked on his scotch. "Oh really." He looked down at her with a smirk. "I can't leave you alone for a second."

Mac pointed at him. "Yuck it up buster."

He turned to Todd. "Dude, don't hit on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought it was just a rumor that you had a girlfriend." Todd had a confused expression on his face.

Dick put his arm around Mac's waist. "Nope, it's the truth. This woman has tamed me."

Todd looked between the two of them with shock plastered on his face. "I'm going to…yeah." He walked away from the couple.

"So from one awkward to another." Dick looked down at Mac. "Your brother was at the bar when I got our drinks and guess who he was hitting on."

Mac shook her head.

"Lauren."

Her eyes widened. "No way!" She looked around Dick and caught sight of Ryan and Lauren laughing together.

"Looks like she has a thing for tall blonde men." Dick laughed as he brought his glass to his lips. "Must run in the family."

Mac lightly backhanded him in the stomach. "Hush. He's just being nice, he isn't hitting on her."

Dick positioned himself so he could see the couple too. "I do believe he just brushed a strand of hair out of her face, which means he wanted an excuse to touch her. Flirting."

Charles Sinclair walked up to them. "Cindy, may I speak with you privately?"

She was startled by his request. "Um…sure." Mac turned to Dick. "I'll be right back." She leaned up and quickly kissed him on the lips before following her biological father into the house and into his library.

Charles closed the door to the library. "What are you doing with Dick Casablancas?"

"Um…we were standing outside talking when you came up." Mac was intentionally being a smartass because she was pretty sure this was a continuation of the conversation from Madison's wedding.

"Ellen told me the two of you are dating. You could do much better Cindy. In fact, I saw Todd talking to you. He's a lawyer."

"He's also a disgusting prick who asked me at the wedding to sleep with him and didn't think to ask my name until today."

Charles rubbed a hand in his hair. "Fine, so he isn't a great example. But there are other men that are much more suitable for you."

"Why do you hate Dick?" Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because he cheated on Madison when they dated. I want better than that for you."

Mac leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. "Did Madison ever tell you that she cheated on him too?"

"My daughter would never do that."

Mac looked Charles in the eyes. "Do you even know Madison? She is cruel and hateful. She can put on the sweet innocent act to manipulate people, but she always has an evil agenda."

"You need to watch what you say about my daughter."

"What the truth? Is it hard to hear that you raised a spoiled, selfish monster? She must take after you. Don't think I don't know about the prostitutes you hire to meet you at the Grand. I'm so glad that I didn't have you as a father."

"If I disgust you so much, then what are you doing with a man like me? He will cheat on you, he probably already has."

There was a knock at the door and Ellen entered the library followed by Dick.

"I found Dick here talking with Lauren and Ryan without Cindy and he told me that you pulled her away for a private conversation. Charles, we have guests that you need to get back to."

Charles came to stand in front of Dick. "Cindy deserves better than you."

"Yes she does."

"Then let her go. You know you will just hurt her."

"I love her and I plan to spend every day I have with her making her happy. So unless she decides to leave me, I guess you'll just have to learn to live with it." Mac came to stand next to Dick and placed her hand in his.

"Mark my words, this won't last." Charles stated.

"Noted." Mac nodded at him.

Charles and Ellen left the room, leaving Mac and Dick alone.

"I don't even know why he hates me so much." Dick scratched his head.

Mac reached up and fixed his hair where he messed it up. "Because you cheated on his perfect little girl back in high school."

Dick laughed. "Has he met Madison?"

"That's what I said!"

Dick leaned down a kissed her. "That was an unhealthy relationship and nothing like us. She cheated on me first and way more than I ever did to her."

"I know. Veronica showed me the pictures of Madison and the former Sheriff Lamb getting busy."

"Hold up. Sheriff Lamb was the older guy?"

Mac's eyes widened when she realized he didn't already know that. "I thought you knew that."

Dick gave her a goofy grin. "I saw Madison outside. I think we should go say hi." He was like a little kid with a new toy.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just go with it."

They approached Madison who was standing by herself. "Hey Maddie. How's married life?"

"Hi Dick. It's great." She started looking around the yard obviously looking for an out.

"I'm curious. How did you get that _lamb_ of a guy to marry you?"

Mac started to laugh and quickly turned it into a cough.

Madison turned to look at Dick. "Excuse me."

"You know, your husband is such a nice guy, kind of like a lamb. In fact, you should have served lamb at the wedding. It would have been a nice remembrance for all the _lamb_ you had in high school."

"Shit." Madison rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to make a comment when Lauren and Ryan walked up, so she took off.

"Hey Mac. I've been looking for you." Lauren embraced her. "Ryan was telling me stories from when you were kids."

"Don't believe a word he said." Mac returned the hug. "Mackenzie men over exaggerate everything."

"So you didn't stay up with him all night when he was in sixth grade to help him build a volcano because he waited until the last minute?"

Mac grinned and her brother and shook her head. "Yeah we did that. Just run all stories by me for accuracy before you believe them."

Dick patted Ryan on the back. "Come on dude. Let's go get these lovely ladies new drinks."

Once Mac and Lauren were alone, Lauren pulled her further away from other people. "Mac, do you think Ryan would be interested in me?"

Mac let out an awkward laugh. "Um…maybe."

"It's too weird right. Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"Actually, Dick was just commenting on how he thought Ryan was flirting with you, so I'm pretty sure he's interested." Mac shook her head and looked over at Dick who was talking with Ryan.


	9. Chapter 9: Dick's Birthday

**Here is a little more of this story. I just love writing stuff about Mac and Dick. Wish the show would come back to TV.**

Chapter 9

When Mac gave notice at her apartment office, they informed her that there was a waiting list to get into the building and they would be interested in letting her out of the lease early and without a charge of canceling early. So now it's two weeks later and she is finishing up packing the last few boxes. They had only been together for a little over four months.

Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know this kitchen is where we had out first kiss."

"We did? I don't seem to recall that, maybe you should remind me how that went." Mac turned around to face him.

Dick smiled down at her and lowered his lips to meet hers.

Wallace and J.J. walked in at that moment.

"Get a room." Wallace rolled his eyes.

Mac broke away from Dick. "Hey guys. Just get started anywhere." Her phone began to ring and she saw Veronica's name on the screen. "Hey Bond."

_Hey Q. I need your help at the office. It's an emergency. I know it's moving day, but I'm sure you can leave the men to it._

Mac looked around and saw everything was boxed up and ready to move. "Guys do you mind if I go to the office and help Veronica with an emergency."

Dick put down the box he was holding and came to stand in front of Mac. "That's fine babe. I'm sure we can handle this."

She turned attention back to the phone. "Ok V. I'm on my way." She hung up her phone and quickly kissed Dick before leaving.

Mac got to her car and was pulling out of the garage when she noticed a moving truck and men pull up in front of the building. She picked up her phone and called Veronica. "Is there really an emergency or are you covering because Dick hired movers?"

_I plead the fifth. Remember I am your oldest and dearest friend. You love me._

"How did Dick con you into helping him with his scheme?"

_He bribed me with a new $1500 telephoto lens for my camera if I got you out of the apartment this afternoon._

If Dick wants to waste his money on movers and went through the trouble of bribing Veronica, she may at least take advantage. "At least it's a useful bribe. So you have to keep me out of the apartment to meet your end of the bargain. You want to meet me for lunch, pedicures, maybe some shopping, and then ice cream."

_Of course. Much more fun than faking a case._

After a fun afternoon, Mac and Veronica came to the beach house to see how everything was going with the move.

"Honey! I'm home." Mac called when they came through the door.

"Hey babe. We just finished moving everything in and were about to order pizza." Dick came to the door to greet her with a kiss. "Hey Ronnie."

They made their way into the kitchen where J.J. and Wallace were enjoying beers. Mac grabbed two for her and Veronica. Dick grabbed the bottle opener and popped the caps while Mac held them.

"You know for how much work you three did, I must say I thought you'd be more sweaty." Mac handed Veronica one of the beers.

Dick froze. "Um…I guess we are all just in real good shape."

Mac took a swig from her bottle. "I bet the movers were really sweaty. It's hot outside." She eyed the three men.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously Ronnie. I'm taking back the camera lens." Dick pointed at Veronica.

Veronica pointed at herself. "Me. You're the one that didn't stagger it properly. The movers were out front when she left. But I kept my end of the bargain and entertained her all afternoon."

Wallace started laughing. "I bet you two had a girls day with shopping and mani/pedis."

Veronica and Mac looked at each other and laughed.

J.J. opened a box marked books and pulled out a few. "Hey look, I found your high school yearbooks."

The other four turned to look at him.

Mac rolled her eyes. "I think we can just skip the part where we reminisce about how great our time together there was."

Wallace wagged his eyebrow at her. "You mean you don't want to talk about that time V first met you when you were an evil genius?"

"I'm still an evil genius, but I try to only use my powers for good or to make MI money."

Dick removed his beer from his lips. "I thought you met when she did that research on your parents?"

Mac gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Um…we became friends when she did that. We met before then."

Veronica jumped to sit on the kitchen counter and clapped her hands. "Oh please can I tell the story?"

Mac motioned for her to go ahead.

"So I was working a case where someone had stolen people's student ID numbers and taken purity tests to give them low scores."

"I remember that." Dick looked at Mac. "You messed with people's purity test scores?"

Mac gave him a looked that clearly asked it he would serious think she'd do that.

"No she didn't. She was the person behind the purity test. Mac here, conned our idiot classmates out of a lot of money by selling the test results."

Dick's mouth dropped to the floor as Mac grinned with embarrassment.

"I bought a lot of those tests."

Mac went over to Dick and put her hands on his waist. "I know. You alone were half of the down payment for my car."

He looked to the ceiling and shook his head. "Is that how you got the green girly mobile?"

"Hey! I loved that car don't insult it."

Dick wrapper his arms around Mac. "You are an evil genius. Remind me to never cross you."

J.J. patted Dick on the shoulder. "I think you just figured out how to have a happy relationship with Mac here. As long as she's happy, you're happy."

Veronica tapped beer bottles with J.J. "Hear hear."

* * *

Mac was in the kitchen icing a cake. It was Dick's 30th birthday and she wanted to bake him a homemade cake from scratch. He had mentioned once that his dad always had one of his trophy wives buy a cake and how he had always wished he could have had a mom who baked homemade cakes.

Dick and Logan had been out surfing all morning. Logan has just returned three days prior from his deployment and they were having fun catching up, so Mac knew it would be the perfect time to make the cake.

Mac was almost done with frosting the outside of the cake when she heard the patio door open and saw Dick with Logan coming into the house in board shorts and without shirts on.

"Did you boys have fun?" Mac took a moment to appreciate her boyfriend's chest.

Dick smiled at her. "Yes. It smells good in here. Whatcha been cooking?"

"I made you a birthday cake."

He looked confused. "I thought you got one at the bakery for tonight?"

"I did, but that one is for tonight when everyone is here. This one is just for you."

Logan and Dick were at her side. They each dipped a finger in the bowl of frosting.

"Hey!" Mac swatted at them with her free hand. "I'm not done frosting the cake. Back off."

"That's good Mac." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe." She swatted Logan's hand as he tried to steal some more.

"I'm guessing it's not vegan." Logan rubbed his hand where she hit him as he leaned on the kitchen island.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not vegan. This is chocolate buttercream made with the real stuff. And the cake is from scratch also. I'm not 100% vegan and do know how to cook with milk and eggs."

Dick wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck just below her ear. "I'm looking forward to my cake Mackie."

Logan stood up. "I'm going to head home to my woman. See you guys tonight."

Mac smiled at Logan. "Bye. Don't forget to bring the steaks."

"I'm going to go pick them up now on my way home." Logan saluted to her as he walked out the door.

Once the door was closed Dick stole another finger dip from the frosting. "You know what would make this better?"

Mac stopped and dipped her finger in to taste it. "It taste right. What's the matter with it?"

Dick dipped his finger in again and rubbed it on Mac's neck. He then licked and kissed some of it off. "Yum. It tastes so much better this way."

"You're distracting me." Mac said with a breathy voice as Dick continued. She hurriedly and sloppily finished icing the cake.

"That's the point." He moved a hand up to caress her breast as he stole some more frosting and placed it on the other side of her neck.

Mac set the spatula down as she leaned back into Dick as he continued to clean the frosting from her neck. Dick finished cleaning the frosting from her neck and quickly turned her around. He captured her lips with his. Mac could taste the icing in his kiss.

He broke way from her to pull her shirt off and then unclasped her bra dropping it on the floor. He continued kissing her mouth and Mac felt him smear frosting on her nipple. Dick pulled back with a wicked grin.

"Oops. I should clean that up."

Mac blushed as he moved his lips to her breast without breaking eye contact. She moaned with the sensation his tongue was giving her.

Dick stood back up and looked at the remaining frosting in the bowl. "So this is leftover?"

She nodded.

He grinned at her. "Excellent." Dick place two fingers into the bowl and pulled out a small mound of icing that he smeared down Mac's chest and stomach.

Mac moaned. "I'm going to be so sticky."

Dick let out a small laugh from where he's mouth was finishing up the frosting on her stomach. "That's what she said."

She rolled her eyes. Mac dipped her finger in the frosting and added some to her neck. She dipped a little more and ran her fingers over Dick's mouth before kissing his. She then pushed away from Dick. She ran out of the kitchen. "If you want more, than you're going to have to catch me."

Dick gave her a predator grin as he licked the remaining frosting from his mouth and chased after her. Mac ran around the couch to dodge him as she made it to the stairs. He caught her at the top of the stairs and proceeded to lick the frosting off her neck from behind as he caressed her breasts in his hands. Mac reached her hand behind her and stroked Dick's hardened member.

He hands went to her shorts where he unbutton and unzipped them before pushing the down along with her underwear. Mac's hand made quick work of pushing Dick's board shorts down and continued to rub him.

Mac led Dick into the bedroom, where she leaned down towards the bed and used her hand to guide him into her from behind. He let out a small groan as she felt him enter her, which turned her on even more.

He thrust into her several times before moving his hand around to rub her clit. Mac felt her orgasm building and was quickly sent over the edge when he took his other hand and gave her a light spank.

Dick continued to move in her as she came down from her orgasm. Dick then stopped. "I want to see you."

Mac smiled and then moaned at the loss when she felt him pull out of her. She turned around and pushed herself back onto the bed keeping eye contact with Dick as he crawled on top of her. His lips crashed into hers as he pulled one of her legs up around his hip and pushed into her.

Dick moved his lips down from hers to her neck and then down to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Mac felt herself tighten and new another orgasm was about to come. He moved to her other breast, which pushed her over the edge. As she clenched around him, Dick groaned and gave a hard thrust before coming deeply inside her.

Mac started to giggle.

Dick looked down at her from his fog. "What's funny?"

Her giggles grew to a laugh. "There's frosting on your cheek." She reached her hand up and wiped some of it off before licking it off her finger.

Dick rubbed his cheek against hers. "Now you have some on your cheek." He laughed at the brown smear on her face as he rolled off of her.

Mac reached over Dick and pulled out a couple of tissues from the nightstand. She wiped the remaining frosting from his face before cleaning it off hers. "Happy birthday Dick."

They laid facing one another. Dick was given Mac an intense stare and she could tell he was thinking something over in his head.

"What's that look for?"

He pushed some hair out of her face. "You know what I want for my birthday?"

She settled into her pillow with a smile. "If it's some kinky sex thing, I think I need a few minutes to recover first."

He picked up her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers. "Marry me?"

Mac didn't see that coming and blinked in shock. "What?"

Dick kissed her hand again. "I'm asking you if you will marry me."

"That's a huge step Dick. Have you thought about this?"

He rolled his eyes and then rolled away from her. Dick opened a drawer in the nightstand and pulled something from it. "Yes, I have." Dick opened a small jewelry box with a large round solitaire diamond ring in it. "Cindy Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac was overwhelmed. They had talked about their relationship moving in that direction, but she didn't expect it to move that fast. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she felt tears prickle her eyes. She thought about how happy she had been over the past six months with Dick and how she couldn't picture a future without him. Mac slowly nodded her head and watched has Dick's eyes lit up.

"You're nodding, so I'm going to hope that's a yes."

Mac felt a tear fall down her cheek and she moved her hand from her mouth to wipe it away. "Yes." She smiled the largest she thinks she's ever smiled. "It's a yes."

Dick pulled her to him before kissing her on the lips. He then pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her left hand. "So this is my grandmother's ring. My granddad and her were happily married for over 50 something years before he passed away. They actually died within two years of each other. She gave it to me when I was 14 before she passed away. She told me to give it to the woman who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was put in a safety deposit box and I kind of forgot about it until we started dating. I think she would be proud to have you wear it."

Mac was so touched by what Dick said and felt new tears fall from her eyes.

"If you don't like it, we can buy you a new one."

She gave a crying laugh. "This is the perfect ring. I just never expected something so special." Dick was grinning more than Mac had ever seen him before. "Don't get to comfortable. You haven't asked my dad for permission yet."

"Oh yeah. You think he wouldn't give his blessing. You're parents love me."

Mac laughed. "You overestimate how much they like you."

"Well, when I asked your dad two weeks ago, he gave me his blessing. So I'm pretty sure I'm good." Dick winked at her.

She sat up. "You already asked my dad?"

Dick pulled her to him and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Yup."

Mac squeezed her eyes shut. "That explains it."

Dick pulled back surprised. "What?"

She pushed back from Dick with an embarrassing smile. "One second." Mac went to the chair where her laptop bag sat and pulled something out of it. She went back to the bed holding it behind her back. "My mom gave me these a couple of days ago." She placed four bridal magazines on the bed as she laid back down.

Dick picked the one of the top. "What are the tabs?"

Mac giggled. "Pink are dresses my mom thinks I would look good in. Blue are flower arrangements she likes. Yellow and green are other random stuff that I don't remember."

He started to laugh as he found a post-it in the magazine. Dick showed it to Mac. "It looks like you mom called a few venues about weekends in March."

She rolled her eyes. "I would say lets just elope to Vegas, but I'm pretty sure that would break her heart into a million pieces."

"So let's get married in March."

"That's like five months away." Mac was a little shocked at the close date.

Dick shrugged. "I would be fine going to the courthouse on Monday, but I agree something like that would piss your parents off. And I would prefer for them to continue to love me more than you're willing to admit." He grinned at her.

Mac looked at the list. "Fine. We're getting married in March, but the Grand is off the list of venues."

Dick looked at the list again. "I agree. What's the deal with the churches? I've never seen you go to church."

"No churches. We both might go up in flames when we walk in, which would probably put a damper on the celebration part of the wedding." Mac looked at Dick who still smelled of the ocean from surfing. "What about a beach wedding?"

Dick looked away from the list at Mac. "I like that idea. We could have it here since it's a private beach."

Mac laid her head down on the pillow and smiled. "Dick, not only are we engaged, but we just decided what type of wedding we're having and even narrowed it down to a month."

"We can do better than month. How about the third Saturday in March? The weather is always great at the end of March."

She nodded. "We have a date."


	10. Chapter 10: Congratulations

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the great reviews for this story. I'm glad to hear how much people are enjoying my story. Please keep the reviews coming because they encourage me to write more. Work is crazy right now, but I'm trying to continue to write when I get the chance. **

Chapter 10

Later that evening, Logan, Veronica, and Wallace came by for an early birthday dinner of steaks before the big party was to begin. They arrived at five when Mac was cutting vegetables for the salad. Dick led them into the kitchen, where he and Logan began to unwrap the steaks and prepare them for the grill.

Veronica came to stand next to Mac. "Hey Q. Is there anything I can…" Her voice trailed off.

Mac looked up at Veronica. "You okay?"

She pointed at Mac's left hand. "What's that?"

"It's a ring." She exchanged a smile with Dick.

Logan quickly chimed in. "Dick. You finally asked. Congrats man!" He patted Dick on the back as he made his way to Mac. Logan pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Mac."

Mac grinned at Dick from over Logan's shoulder. "Well I guess we don't need to announce it at dinner anymore."

Wallace came around the kitchen island and gave Dick a handshake with a pat on the back. "This is great Dick! Way to go!" He then went around and grabbed Mac into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Mac."

They all turned to Veronica who was still standing in a state of shock with her mouth wide open.

Mac picked up one of the grape tomatoes and tossed it at Veronica. It bounced off her mouth and fell on the floor. The three men turned their heads and looked at Mac with confused expressions.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't want to see if you could ring her mouth." Mac giggled.

Veronica shook her head. "Mac!"

"Veronica!" Mac shouted back at her.

"You're engaged?" She still had a shocked expression on her face.

Mac smiled. "I'm engaged."

Veronica shook her head. "To who?" He face remained serious.

Dick rolled his eyes as he moved to stand behind Mac. "You're so funny Ronnie. I just love your sense of humor."

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" Veronica came to stand in front of Mac and grabbed her arms.

"Seriously?" Mac mouth dropped open. She bent her elbows and held onto Veronica's arms. "No. I'm not pregnant." She noticed a gleam in Veronica's eyes. "You're just messing with us aren't you?"

Veronica broke out into a laugh as she nodded her head. "Logan told me Dick was going to propose a while ago."

Dick turned to Logan. "Dude! I asked you not to tell Ronnie."

Logan gave him a sheepish look. "She saw you and Mr. Mackenzie having lunch. What was I supposed to say?"

"I can't believe I told you and you couldn't even keep it to yourself on a ship in the middle of the ocean."

"Sorry man, but I lived for time on Skype with Veronica and she was holding out."

"So you sold me out for a peep show." Dick pointed at Logan. "That's low. It's something I would have done, so I can't be mad."

Logan patted his friend on the back. "How did you finally pop the question because you didn't mention this earlier when we were surfing?"

"Well after you left earlier, we were playing with the frosting and…"

Mac swatted Dick in the chest. "Stop talking."

"Sorry Mackie." He kissed her on top of the head. "Anyway after we were laying in bed…"

She smacked him again in the chest. "Stop talking!"

Logan, Wallace, and Veronica were laughing so hard tears were coming.

"You guys were naked, weren't you?" Logan asked.

Mac blushed. "Oh god. I didn't think about people asking about how you proposed." She placed her hands over her face.

"What?" Dick shrugged. "Sex with the frosting was hot and then getting engaged after was just the icing on the cake."

The three friends started another round of laughter as Mac turned a violent shade of red.

Mac narrowed her eyes at Dick. "How long ago did you come up with that?"

Dick grinned. "About five seconds after I proposed. Admit it, it's pretty genius."

"Please don't ever say that to anyone again." She placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head. "And outside of the people in this room, no one will know that we were naked when you proposed." Dick licked her hand and Mac quickly pulled it away with a yelp.

After dinner people began arriving at the house for Dick's birthday bash. The house was filled with music and laughter. Mac and Veronica were sitting at the kitchen island talking when an intoxicated Dick approached.

"Hey sexy." He wrapped his arms around Mac from behind and nuzzled into her neck.

Mac let out a giggle. "Someone is being very affectionate. How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot. But good news, I'm not driving tonight because I'm already home." He started kissing on her neck.

"Dick there are people around."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that you want to be stuck with that the rest of your life?"

Mac reached her hand back to place against Dick's cheek where his head was resting on her shoulder. "Yup."

"OH!" Dick stood up. "We haven't told everyone. We should announce it!"

"Wait, what?" Mac turned to face Dick.

"Attention Everyone!" Dick called out to the crowd. "Hey Chip, turn down the tunes!" Dick's frat brother Chip turned the music off. "I have a few things I want to say. First off, thank you all for coming out and celebrating how awesome I am."

The crowd cheered.

Veronica leaned over to Mac. "He's so modest." Causing them both to giggle.

"Second, I want to let everyone know that earlier today I received the best birthday gift I could have ever asked for."

"If he mentions the frosting, then he's a dead man." Mac said to Veronica.

"I'll help you hide the body." Veronica winked at her.

"This woman next to me." He placed an arm around Mac. "Cindy Mackenzie, the love of my life, agreed to marry me." Dick held up he left hand showing the ring on her finger.

The crowd was cheering again, but Mac noticed a few confused expressions among a few of the guests. She exchanged a look with Veronica who noticed as well.

"Now turn the music back up and lets celebrate!" Dick let out a whoop.

A few minutes later, Mac and Veronica had made their way out onto the patio with bottles of water. They were standing next to Avery who was holding a bottle of tequila. They watched as Dick, Logan, J.J., and a few other guys had taken off their shirts and pants then proceeded to run into the freezing ocean in just underwear. They had been doing tequila shots when someone got the brilliant idea that they should cool off in the water. Mac was surprised that a sober Logan was joining them.

Mac nudged Veronica with her shoulder. "Just remember yours is as crazy as mine."

Three women came to stand next to Mac. "Congratulations." They all said at once.

"Um… thanks." She smiled and nodded before turning back to towards the men in the water.

One of the women, who was a tall brunette around the same age as Mac moved to block her view. "So how far along are you?"

"Excuse me?" Mac was confused.

Another one of women who was about Mac's height with blonde hair spoke up. "We figured since you are engaged that you must be pregnant because Dick isn't exactly the kind of guy who gets married unless there's a reason."

Veronica stepped in. "So, you think he only wants to marry Mac because he got her knocked up?"

All three women nod. The first woman spoke up again. "Plus she's only drinking water."

Mac quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila that all the men took shots from before they ran out into the surf from Avery. She took a shot directly from it and then motioned to her stomach with the bottle. "Not pregnant." Mac took another drink from the bottle.

She kept thinking about how many confused faces were in the room earlier and how they were all probably thinking that Dick and she were only getting married because she was pregnant. Mac took another drink from the bottle as she watched all the men rush out of the water a back towards the house with their clothes in hand.

The third woman who was a redhead with curves in all the right places finally spoke up. "Look, we've all slept with Dick and I just think we're a little surprised that you're more than a passing fancy."

Mac took another shot from the bottle. She always tried to not let Dick's promiscuous past bother her, but meeting more women that her future husband has fucked was hard to deal with.

* * *

After telling her mother that she and Dick were getting married in March, Natalie insisted on starting her dressing shopping that week. Which was why Mac and Veronica were meeting her at a bridal shop on Tuesday afternoon to start looking for her wedding dress.

When they arrived, Natalie had already filled a dressing room with dresses that she had pulled for Mac. Mac glanced inside the room.

"Mom, I want something simple. I don't think any of these are me." She rolled her eyes at the beading and sparkles she saw on some of the dresses.

"Just entertain me a little. There are only three in there, so just try those on for me." Natalie looked so hopeful.

Mac leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Fine, Mom."

Veronica accompanied Mac into the dressing room to help her get into the dresses. She looked at the gowns. "There are five in here just so you know Mac."

"MOM! There are five dresses in here. I'm only trying on three of them."

"I think we should start with this tacky, atrocity." Veronica held up a ball gown with a beaded bust.

"It's only missing the big sleeves and then it'd be perfect." Sarcasm was dripping from each word.

Once Mac was in the dress, she and Veronica started laughing uncontrollably at the perfect cupcake that she made. The dress had the hands of God holding up Mac breasts because they were definitely defying gravity.

"This dress came with boobs, because these aren't mine." Mac pointed at her chest.

Veronica took out her phone and took a picture of from the waist up. "I think Dick needs to see this!" She sent it to him in a text message.

They went out to show Natalie the gown. "Okay, Mom. Here is your pick, which I will not be wearing mind you."

Natalie started to tear up from where she was sitting on a couch. "My baby is getting married." She grabbed a tissue from the table and blotted her eyes.

"Mom, please stop. I thought you were only supposed to cry when you find THE dress and this is not it." She heard someone enter the room on her right and turned to see a familiar face.

"Hello Ms. Mackenzie. I'm your consultant, Amy." She stopped when she saw Mac's face and her mouth dropped open. Amy quickly recovered and closed her mouth while she put on her salesman face.

Natalie stood up. "I'm going to go use the restroom while you change into the next one." She was still wiping at her eyes.

"Hello Amy." Mac wasn't sure what she should do about her consultant being the same woman who threw herself at Dick only three months earlier.

Amy looked down at her clipboard. "So who is the lucky groom."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Dick Casablancas."

"Oh. So will you need a maternity wedding dress because some of these don't hid growing baby bumps?"

Veronica stepped in front of the young woman. "She doesn't need to worry about that since she's not pregnant. I think we will need a different sales person."

Amy huffed and turned around leaving Mac and Veronica alone in the viewing area.

Mac walked into the dressing room and collapsed into a white cloud on the floor. She felt tears forming in her eyes and her chin start to quiver.

Veronica came into the room. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Veronica, be honest with me. Should I marry Dick?"

"What?"

"We've been engaged four days and I've run into four different women that he's slept with. Plus, everyone thinks he's only marrying me because he knocked me up." Mac started shaking. "I'm freaking out!" She started to claw at the dress. "Get me out of this dress." She was gasping for breath. "Veronica! Get me the fuck out of this dress!"

Veronica quickly released Mac from the dress. "Are you okay?"

Mac shook her head and grabbed her shirt from the chair in front of her. She dressed without speaking and then left the dressing room. Natalie was just getting back from the bathroom.

"Cindy, sweetie. Where's the next dress?"

She walked by her mom and out into the shop. Mac heard Veronica ramble off a fake work emergency as she chased after her and out into the street.

"Mac!" Veronica caught up to her and ran in front of her to stop her. "What can I do to help?"

"I need to just freak out." Mac was still gasping for breath.

"Okay. I know where we can go." Veronica led her to the car.


	11. Chapter 11: Angst

**I've been sitting on this chapter, but decided to go ahead and put it up. I'm not sure how I feel about it. There is a little too much angst, then what I originally wanted in this story.**

Chapter 11

Veronica drove them out of Neptune and down the coast. Not far outside Balboa County, she pulled into a small run down motel with an attached diner. Mac sat silently throughout the whole ride.

"Okay, we're here. This is where Wallace used to come in college to study when he needed out of the dorms. Why don't you get us a room and I'll get the comfort food?"

Mac looked over at Veronica for the first time and nodded. They got out of the car and Mac heard the trunk pop open.

"I have a go bag in the trunk with some clothes. I think there is a pair of sweats and pjs in it."

Mac took her time gathering the bag and walking to the lobby. When she got to the front desk her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked down and saw Dick's picture flash on the screen. Mac stared at the screen until the call was pushed over to voicemail. Dick had called a few times during the drive and Mac had stared at it each time trying to decide on whether or not to answer, but she could never decide.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the front desk eyed her up and down.

Mac looked up from her phone that had just pinged with a voicemail to the man behind the counter. "Um…yes. I need a room please."

The man checked her into a room and gave her two keys. Mac left the office and walked up to the room. She texted Veronica the room number. When she opened the door and found an outdated room with a large king sized bed covered in a tacky flowered comforter along with walls in another flower pattern.

Mac entered the room and dropped the bag on the bed. She opened it and pulled out a pair of pajama pants that she quickly changed into. The vintage t-shirt she was already wearing was plenty comfortable so she didn't feel the need to change out of it. Mac pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed.

She heard her phone vibrating again and sat up to pull it out of her purse that was sitting on the end of the bed. Dick's face was on the screen again. She watched as it rang until sending him to voicemail. After another minute the phone pinged with another message.

Mac decided to listen to what Dick had left and clicked on the first voicemail to play.

_Hey babe. You mom called me. She's worried because you and Ronnie bolted out of the dress shop today. Call me and let me know what's going on. I love you._

She clicked on the second voicemail.

_It's me again. Just a little worried because I haven't heard from you yet. Love you._

She clicked on the third.

_Okay, so it's been over an hour since your mom called me and I'm worried. Remember you promised to always tell me before putting yourself in danger. Just give me a sign that you're okay. I love you._

She clicked on the fourth, which was the one he just left.

_So Logan just called me. Apparently he talked to Ronnie and she says you are both okay, but something happened. He wouldn't tell me what. I'm worried that you didn't call me yourself. What's going on? Please call me. I love you._

Mac felt tears well in her eyes. She doesn't doubt that she loves Dick, but she realized that she had been living in some sort of dream state for the past six months and worried that there are issues they as a couple haven't addressed. It was making her doubt about the stability of their relationship.

A knock sounded on the door and Mac stood up to let Veronica in.

"Hey Q. I brought comfort food and booze. So let's talk."

Mac shut the door. "Shouldn't we be doing the girl thing where we braid each other's hair and eat ice cream?"

"Nope. We're independent adult women." She pulled a bottle out of one of the bags. "We drink whiskey."

They sat down at the table and Mac opened a container to find veggie nachos. She started digging in, while Veronica poured out two shots and pushed one to Mac.

"Bottoms up." They clinked glasses and downed the shots.

Mac felt Veronica eyes staring at her while they ate and took two more shots apiece. She knew Veronica was giving her space to talk when she was ready. Mac had heard her phone vibrate once during their meal and now it was vibrating again from where it was sitting on the bed. Mac stared at it and noticed Veronica look at the phone too from her peripheral vision.

"My bubble popped." Mac picked up the whiskey and poured another shot.

Veronica's head turned back to her. "What?"

Mac downed the shot and gestured in a circle with the empty glass. "The happy, love bubble that I've been living in, it's popped and now reality is setting in. Let's be honest. Dick was a man-whore and I'm going to constantly run into other women that he's had sex with. That bridal consultant today was the same girl who threw herself at Dick during the Fourth of July party."

"If I had known that, then she would have met Mr. Sparky."

Mac smiled at her friend before sighing and pouring another shot. "People think he's only marrying me because I'm knocked up."

"Well, I must say that I'm glad your not or else I would feel really bad about buying you that bottle of liquor."

Mac placed her chin on the table and stared at the shot she had just poured. "Should I marry Dick?"

Veronica sighed and laid her hands on the table then placed her chin on top of them to look Mac in the eye. "I can't answer that. It's your decision."

"What if he gets bored with me one day? He's used to having a constant stream of women. I don't know how I've kept him interested this long. Charles believes he's going to eventually cheat. What if he does? I don't think I could survive that." Mac wiped at the tear that had fallen.

"I can't promise that he won't, I mean we all know I'm not Dick's biggest fan. But I will tell you not to let Charles Sinclair effect your decision."

"Why do you hate him? I know it's more than just letting the air out of your tires in high school."

Veronica closed her eyes. "I don't hate him. At least not anymore."

Mac sat up. "Fine, then why _did_ you hate him?"

Veronica stood up and walked over to the bed where she picked up Mac's phone. "You have two new voicemails. He's probably worried sick." She sat down on the end of the bed.

"Stop dodging the question. I need to know." Mac was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Mac looked her directly in the eye. "Positive." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but knew that she needed to.

"Okay." Veronica took a few deep breaths. "The night I was raped." She took another breath to steady herself.

"Cassidy." Mac whispered.

Veronica nodded. "Dick was the one who put GHB in a drink and gave it to Madison. She spit in the drink and gave it to me. Then Dick feed me shots after I was drugged."

"Yeah. You told me that a long time ago."

"Dick's also the one who put me in the room. He carried me in there and told…told his brother to do it."

"WHAT?!"

"Mac." Veronica had a soothing tone. "I don't believe he thought that his brother would ever touch me. In fact, I think Dick thought he was helping me by putting me in that room to sleep."

Mac's chin was quivering. "How can I be with a man who did that? He instigated my best friend's rape." She had tears start pouring down your face.

"Because you aren't with the man who did that. For starters, he was a stupid 16 year old boy when that happened."

Mac folded her arms on the table and laid her head down to cry. "I know he isn't the same person he was back then. Why didn't he ever mention this to me?"

"Because he doesn't know about it."

Mac looked up at Veronica. "What do you mean, he doesn't know?"

"After his brother died, Dick was a mess. Logan couldn't tell him and I wasn't about to, so he doesn't know." Veronica picked at a loose thread on the comforter.

"Why would you tell me that? How am I not going to tell him? I can't keep that a secret." Mac started rubbing her face in frustration. She stood up and carried the bottle of whiskey with her as she crawled into the bed and back under the covers.

"You asked." Veronica stood up from where she was sitting at the end of the bed and laid down on the other side from Mac. They were facing each other and Veronica placed her hand in Mac's. "I don't expect you to keep it a secret. Eventually, the truth comes out." She set Mac's phone between them.

"I already listened to the first four he left."

"Well, let's hear five and six." She pressed play.

_Mac. Babe. I'm not going to stop calling until I hear from you. Just let me know you're okay. Please. I love you._

Veronica played the most recent one.

_I've been trying to get a hold of you for over two hours. Veronica isn't answering her phone either. I'm freaking out of here. What's going on? Call me. Please._

Mac could hear the worry in his voice. She took a swig from the bottle. She picked up the phone and contemplated calling him before opening her text messages and composing one to Dick.

_I'm okay._

Less than a minute later Dick's picture appeared on her phone as it started to vibrate.

Veronica laughed. "He's persistent." Her smile faded and she looked at Mac with a serious expression. "He loves you, Mac. Of that I'm sure."

Mac hit ignore. "But I'm not ready to talk to him yet." She looked back at Veronica. "You never mention Cassidy to me."

Veronica let go of Mac's hand and rolled on to her back. "It's not really something I talk about to anyone. Do you ever talk about him?"

"I went with Dick to his grave this summer on the anniversary." Mac sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised to find out he doesn't know about…about your rape." Her voice broke. "He didn't know about how you and Logan found me either. I told him."

Veronica turned her head to make eye contact with Mac. "How did he take it?"

"He was upset. Told me that he never would have asked me to go there with him if he had known."

The phone started to vibrate again. Veronica picked it up and held it to Mac who shook her head.

"Do you want me to answer it? Maybe that will get him to stop for a while."

Mac nodded and Veronica clicked to answer the phone.

"Hey Dick…She can't come to the phone right now…Um…Not really…I can't tell you…I'm sorry Dick, but I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to wait until she's ready to talk to you…Well stop calling so she and I can talk through this…Okay."

Mac took a long chug from the whiskey bottle. Veronica used her free hand to pull the bottle from Mac. "Give me the whiskey."

Veronica realized the phone was still against her ear. "Oh…Yes she's been drinking…I know that makes her honest, which is why I gave it to her…I'm not putting her on the phone…I know you're worried…Okay…Bye." Veronica hung up the phone.

"He says he loves you. He's really worried and scared right now because he doesn't know what's going on."

Mac started to cry again and Veronica moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. After Mac was able to calm down, Veronica pulled away from her and brushed her hair back.

"Okay. So I want you to answer me quickly and without thinking. Picture yourself ten years from now, tell me what you see."

Mac closed her eyes and saw the most wonderful picture of her and Dick waking up to two little children bouncing on their bed. "Dick and I with a couple of kids."

"After learning about Dick, do you still love him?"

"Yes." Mac opened her eyes.

"Does Dick make you happy?"

Mac started to laugh. "Does dick make you happy? Did you hear yourself?"

"Oh shut up!" Veronica swatted at her. "Does being with Dick, the person, make you happy?"

"Yes." Mac was still trying to control her laugh.

"Do you want to marry Dick?"

She stopped laughing and looked at Veronica. "Yes."

"Then that's what you should do. Damn other people's opinions. This is about you and him."

"Freaking out is exhausting. I need to go to sleep."

Veronica rubbed her hand over Mac's hair. "Okay. I'm going to go call Logan."

Mac closed her eyes and drifted off when she quickly woke up to hear Veronica speaking to Logan on the phone.

"I think you need to go tell Dick about what happened to me…Yeah, I told Mac about Dick's role…Well she asked why I didn't like Dick and wasn't taking no for an answer…We'll be back around noon tomorrow…Okay…I love you too…Bye."

Mac was watching Veronica who was staring out the window as she felt sleep pull her back down.

* * *

Mac and Veronica arrived in front of Mars Investigation around eleven. Mac got out of Veronica's SUV and thanked her for all her support the previous day. She got into her own car and drove home to see Dick.

When she arrived at the beach house, she entered and crossed the foyer to find Dick sitting on the couch staring into a glass of scotch.

"Hey." She knew Logan had spoken to Dick the night before and that Dick hadn't taken the news of his part in Veronica's rape well.

He sat the glass down on the coffee table with a thud. Dick closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands. "Can you just quickly rip the bandaid off? I don't want a long drawn out speech about how you're going to leave me." His voice was a little slurred.

Mac crossed the room and sat down next to him on the couch. She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face to look at her, but his eyes remained closed. "Look at me." He opened his eyes. "I'm not leaving you." She gave him a brief kiss before crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

His arms encircled her and Dick began to cry into her shoulder. "How can you stay with me after what I did? I caused Veronica to be raped. I'm a horrible person. You should be disgusted with me. I am."

She pulled back to look at him. Her heart broke for the pain and remorse he was feeling. "Cassidy raped Veronica, well and Duncan in my honest opinion." Dick looked up at her confused. "Not the point. You are not the person who raped her. You made a really bad joke when you were teasing him, but I know you didn't think he would ever touch her. I also know that you aren't the same person you were back then. That teenage boy isn't the man I fell in love with."

Dick was rubbing Mac's back. "How can you trust someone who tried to drug his ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh. That part I've always known and that you feed her shots. Veronica told me about that senior year of high school, so it wasn't news to me."

"What? You knew about that this whole time."

"Yes."

"And you were still with me?"

"I told you that I know you aren't the same stupid kid who did that. The part that I didn't know was that you put her in that room and told Cassidy to do her."

Dick hung his head. "She was passed out. We used to be friends before Lilly died. I thought it would be better to let her sleep it off, so I carried her into an empty bedroom. I never thought Cassidy was going to touch her. I always thought he would fall head over heels for a girl and lose his v card to her. I was just ragging on him."

Mac didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so she lifted his face and gave him a kiss on the lips before hugging him tightly.

"After Logan told me everything, I figured Veronica convinced you to leave me."

"Actually." Mac pulled back. "Veronica didn't push me one way or the other. She got me drunk and then asked me a bunch of questions until I came to my own decision. Who would have thought that psych degree of hers would come in handy?" Mac looked down at Dick's shirt and thumbed a button. "I should also tell you, that wasn't the reason I freaked out. Veronica told me all of that after I demanded to know why she used to hate you."

"Used to? She still hates me."

"No she doesn't. She knows who deserves the blame and it isn't you."

"So why did you freak out?"

"Amy was my bridal consultant at the dress shop."

Dick looked confused. "Who's Amy?"

"The girl who threw herself at you back on July Fourth."

"Oh." Dick's face dropped.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. And she wanted to show me maternity gowns."

Dick arched an eyebrow. "Um. Is there something you need to tell me? Because if you are pregnant, I'm not okay with Ronnie getting you drunk yesterday."

Mac rolled her eyes at Dick. "Seriously?"

He gave her a small laugh. Mac was pleased to see that his melancholia was better.

"Actually, it wasn't just Amy. There were three women at the party who asked me when I was due. They were sure that you would only want to marry me if I was pregnant. And then to have them all say that slept with you bothered me."

Dick was confused again. "What women? Other than you, there was no one at my party who I have had sex with."

"One was a tall, curvy redhead and then there was…"

He held his hand up. "I'll stop you there. I knew who you're talking about. Those three are always trying to get different rich guys to sleep with them. One of them got knocked up once and thought she had hit pay dirt until it turned out she wasn't. I have NEVER slept with any of them. They are just looking for a rich baby daddy, which is not a job description I want."

"Do you want kids?" Mac realized that they had never discussed the possibility of children.

"A year ago, I would have said no. But then you turned my world upside down and I kind of like the idea of having kids with you."

Mac smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**This story started with me having ideas for a few scenes that didn't fit in my other story and I keep adding to it. I guess I just like writing anything that puts Mac and Dick together.**

Chapter 12

It was Mac and Dick's first holiday season together. Dick told her that with his mother in Europe and his father in the Caribbean that he normally spent the holidays with Logan. However, Logan had been deployed for two Christmases, so Dick tried visiting his mom one year and his dad the other.

This year they were spending Christmas with the Mackenzie family. She sensed that Dick was excited to see a real family holiday. However, it's two week before then and Dick's father, Big Dick, has come for a visit. Mac was feeling stressed because Dick was stressed. He hadn't seen his father in over two years and had only spoken to him three times since she and Dick started seeing each other. When he learned of the engagement, Big Dick decided he needed to meet his soon to be daughter-in-law.

Big Dick arrived the previous night and they had a lovely dinner. Mac had woken up early for to work on a few cases for Veronica before everyone got up for the day. She was sitting at the kitchen table in yoga pants with one of Dick's t-shirt on with her laptop and a cup of coffee when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

Mac turned to see Big Dick stroll in without a shirt and just pajama pants. "Good morning." She stated as she turned back to her computer. "There is fresh coffee. Mugs are in the cabinet above the coffeemaker." While she was a little embarrassed to see her future father-in-law without a shirt, she was also glad to see that as Dick ages he will still keep the amazing body.

She heard Big Dick moving around for a little while before he asked where to find the cream. Mac realized that he was probably worse than Dick and didn't even know to just look in the refrigerator. So, she saved her work and got up to look for the half n' half.

Mac quickly found it in the door and turned to hand it to Big Dick, but he was standing directly behind her. "Um…here you go." She pushed it between them hoping that he would take a step back because Mac had always been very picky about people getting in her personal space.

"So tell me. What is it that has you interested in my son?" Big Dick gently ran a finger down Mac's arm.

"Excuse me?" Mac wasn't sure what he was doing, but she was sure that she was very uncomfortable.

Big Dick took his finger and stroked it along her jaw line. "I'm just trying to get to know you a little."

Mac pushed him back with the container in her hand. She didn't feel comfortable touching his bare chest with her bare hand. "Well here is something for you to know. You're creeping me out."

"Oh come on. I know what kind of girls are attracted to my son and why. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have more money than him." He placed a hand on each of her upper arms and rubbed.

"Good for you. However, money has nothing to do with why I'm with your SON. Now get away from me." Mac looked away from Big Dick and saw her Dick enter the kitchen.

Dick grabbed his father from behind and pulled him away from Mac before punching him in the face and causing Big Dick to fall to the ground. Dick picked him up and pushed him to the stairs before throwing him on them. "Pack you fucking bags and get out of our house. You're not welcomed here."

"Son, I'm just trying to…" Big Dick stood up but didn't move towards Dick.

"You're just trying to what? Hit on the woman I'm going to marry. Seduce the future mother of my children, your grandchildren." He was pointing his finger at his father.

Big Dick shook his head. "I'm sorry son. I didn't realize she was pregnant. Now it all makes sense as to why you're getting married."

Mac was standing behind Dick. "Seriously? Why does everyone think I'm pregnant?" She threw her hands in the air.

Dick shook his head. "Mac's not pregnant. See unlike you and mom, when we have children, it will be because we planned it. Not like when mom got pregnant with me just so she could force you to marry her. Our kids will be wanted from the very start."

"Look son. It was just so quick, I assumed she might have just been another girl after your money."

Dick shook his head. "You marry women constantly that you've only known for a few months."

"You've only known this girl a few months."

Dick started to laugh. "You are really that clueless. I've known Mac since we were kids. We were in the same third grade class. We went to middle school, high school, and college together. She dated Cassidy, you remember him right? You're other son."

"Look I didn't realize there was a history."

He shook his head in defeat. "Just leave." Dick turned back and grabbed Mac's hand as he pulled her into the kitchen. Once they were away from his father, Dick wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry about my…I shouldn't have let him stay with us. God I'm an idiot. It's my fault. I know how he is with women, but I was stupid enough to think he would be respectful since…" Dick shook his head frustrated with what he was trying to say.

Mac pressed her face into his chest. "It's not your fault. You should be able to trust your father."

"I promise you that I will be a better husband and father than he ever was."

"I know you will be." Mac pulled back and looked up at him. "But one thing is bothering me."

Worry crossed over Dick's face. "What?"

"I don't remember us being in the same third grade class."

Dick smiled at her. "We were. Mrs. Phillips. She wore glasses and always smelled like cinnamon. You, my dear, sat in the corner with your nose in a book and didn't talk to anyone. But you always knew the answer when she called on you." He pushed a strand of hair off her face.

Mac bit her lip. "Well now I feel like an asshole that I don't remember you being in that class."

"Maybe this will help. I was the little shit who would steal your books on the playground at recess."

Her eyes widened. "That was you!"

Dick gave her an awkward grin and nodded.

"You were a little, for lack of a better word, dick." She still remembers how much she hated the boy who would steal her books at recess. He would tease her about being nerdy and sometimes even hit her when she tried to get her books back.

"Well, boys are little shits at that age when they like a girl. And you were just so adorable." He tapped her on the nose. "I even read some of those _Goosebumps_ books because you were reading them."

It made her excited to know that she had an influence on Dick even when they were just kids, but then something occurred to Mac. "But I remember that little boy was called Richie." She remembered chasing after him to get her books back and calling him Richie Rich because he was a wealthy, entitled pest.

Dick let out a small laugh. "The elementary school didn't think Dick was an appropriate name, so I went by Richie until middle school when my dad insisted they call me Dick."

* * *

Mac was working on her computer at home on a Sunday morning while Dick was out surfing. While she was supposed to be working on wedding plans since it was six weeks away, she was actually practicing her hacking skills when she heard the front door open.

"Shit!" Veronica came into the living room.

Instantly standing up, Mac was worried something bad happened. "What's the matter?" She walked around to stand in front of her panicked friend. This was a friend who didn't panic, which made Mac even more worried because for her to be freaking out it had to be bad.

Veronica opened her purse and pulled out a box. Mac recognized it as a pregnancy test.

"Shit." Mac echoed Veronica's statement.

Veronica sat down on the couch. "I went to take my pill this morning and realized I went through the all the sugar pills. My period never started. Plus I've been feeling really run down lately."

Mac sat down next to her friend and rubbed circles on her back. "What did Logan say?" Veronica gave her a sheepish look. "You didn't tell him."

"Well I thought I should have more information first."

"There is only one way to find out."

Veronica opened the box and pulled out the two tests. "You're taking one too." She handed Mac a test.

"Um…I'm not the one who's late. I don't start for two more days."

"Just take it. It will make me feel better."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They each went to a different bathrooms and met back in the living room where the sat the tests on a newspaper on the coffee table and waited for the timer to go off. Mac watched as Veronica marked one with a V and the other with a M.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Mac was worried that Veronica would use this as an excuse to self-sabotage her relationship with Logan.

The patio door opened and Dick came strolling in with his wetsuit pulled down.

Veronica freaked and knocked the tests the floor with the newspaper on top of them. "Morning Dick."

Dick gave them a curious look. "I feel like you're up to something."

Veronica instantly began to shake her head no.

Mac smiled at her fiancé. "Honey, I love you. Now go away please." She blew him a kiss.

"Now I know you're up to something." Dick walked over and kissed Mac chastely of the lips. "Fine I'll leave you two alone. Just need to check…" He picked the newspaper off the floor. "Um..are those what I think the are?"

Veronica sat back down on the couch. "Shit."

Mac turned to her. "You keep saying that. I think you need a new word." The timer on her phone began to beep. She bent over and picked the tests off the floor and handed one to Veronica. The test that was in Mac's hand had two pink lines. "I think I have your test." She looked at the handle and saw the M that marked it as hers.

Veronica looked relieved and Mac noticed the test in her hands was negative.

"Wait a minute are you sure you marked these right?"

Veronica looked over at Mac. "What do you mean?" She looked at the test in Mac's hands. "Oh shit!" Leaning over to her bag, Veronica pulled out another box. "I thought the second box would be for me freaking out, but I think you need it more."

Mac shook her head. "No. This has to be your test. I'm not late."

"Wait a minute! You're pregnant?"

Mac whipped her head around remembering that Dick was there. "I…I don't know. Veronica was the one worried. I was taking a test for moral support." She turned back to Veronica. "I think you mixed these up." She ripped open the box and pulled out one of the tests before grabbing Dick by the hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Once the door was closed, she took a deep breath to calm herself and then turned to face Dick. She couldn't read his face to determine what he was thinking.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." Mac stared down as she fiddled with the test package in her hands.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm thinking you need to take that test."

She nodded and went into the bathroom where she realized that she didn't need to go to the bathroom, which makes it hard to take a pregnancy test. Mac walked back out into the bedroom where Dick was still standing in the middle of the room. "I can't."

Dick turned and looked at her. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I have to pee on the stick, which means I need to have pee first."

"Got it. I'll be right back." Dick bolted out the door and was back in two minutes with a glass of juice and a bottle of water. "I didn't know which you would want, so I figured more fluid was better. Veronica just left. I told her she needed to go home and tell Logan. She wants you to call her when you know."

Mac took the juice and water. "Thanks. The more the merrier." She sat down on the bed. "Don't you want to change out of that wetsuit?"

Dick looked down at himself and realized he was still in his suit from surfing. "Are you just trying to get me out of my clothes to distract me?"

"Well the liquid is going to need a little while to get through my system. Maybe you should go shower." She started to chug the juice.

He walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how I feel right now. Maybe once I take the test I will figure it out."

Dick nodded. "I love you."

Mac tilted her head and relaxed. "I love you too."

A half hour later Mac was sitting on the bed next to Dick waiting for the timer to go off. She was scared and excited at the same time. They had decided that they wanted to have children, but they hadn't decided when they would actually start trying for them. When she looked over at Dick, she still couldn't read how he was feeling.

The phone sounded for the second time that day and Mac turned over the test in her hand to see the negative result.

"Not pregnant." She bit her lower lip as she realized the disappointment that coursed through her.

"Okay." Dick placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it with his thumb.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Mac couldn't decide if she wanted to tell Dick that she was a little excited at the thought that she may have been pregnant. Sure at first she was shocked and scared, but then she thought about the baby. He or she would have blue eyes just like Mac and Dick do. She hoped it would be tall like Dick with his athletic ability and her brains. She thought about Dick holding their child and probably putting diapers on backwards. While it wasn't planned at that moment and she hadn't suspected she was pregnant, she wanted the baby and finding out there wasn't one broke her heart a little.

Dick removed his hand from her leg. "I was kind of a little excited."

Mac smiled into her hands. "I was too."

"When do you want to try for a baby?" Dick turned to face her. "I mean, we've talked about having kids, but never really made a plan."

"The idea of trying freaks me out. Watching my temperature and tracking my cycle. I would rather go off birth control and just see what happens. More of a not not trying method for a while." She was still staring down into her hands.

"Okay. Then just stop taking the pills."

Mac's head shot up. "What?"

"If you want to stop using birth control, then stop."

She didn't think Dick would be so open to stopping using prevention and was a little shocked to say the least. "Really?"

Dick smiled at her. "Really."

"Maybe after the wedding. I think we have enough on our plate right now. I should also see my doctor before I stop anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Mac felt a smile spread across her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Handkerchief

**Thank you for reading this story and for all the positive reviews. I hope you like the direction I took this chapter.**

Chapter 13

The next morning, Mac was at MI twiddling her thumbs. Things were slow and Veronica was working in the inner office. She started to think about the conversation she had the Dick the day before after getting the negative test result. Maybe it would be a good idea to go ahead and schedule an appointment with her doctor about going off birth control. It's not like Mac knew what that entailed and she's pretty sure that she was past due for her annual check up. She called the office thinking that she would have to wait a few weeks before they would bring her in, but was surprised when they told her there was an opening in thirty minutes.

When she arrived at the office, they had her to the usual urine sample before having her wait in a room for the doctor. Mac changed into a gown and waited patiently for the doctor to come in, which took fifteen minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Cindy."

She accepted the doctor's hand and shook it. "Hi Dr. Roberts." Dr. Roberts was in her early thirties and was easy and comfortable to talk to. Mac started seeing her three years ago after her previous doctor decided to retire and the practice hired Dr. Roberts to fill the position.

"I see you came in today to find out about going off birth control. Why don't you tell me why?"

Mac smiled. "Well, my fiancé and I are getting married in less than six weeks. My friend had a pregnancy scare and persuaded me to take a test with her. When it came out positive, I took another, but it was negative. Dick, my fiancé, and I started talking and decided that after the wedding we just want to stop using birth control and just let nature decide."

"Were you both disappointed it was negative?"

"A little, but it's not like we were trying. However, it did get us talking and that's why we came to the decision to just see what happens."

"Well, you know we give all women in their childbearing years pregnancy test when they come in. The one you took today was positive."

Mac was floored. "What?"

"Cindy, it appears you are pregnant." Dr. Roberts smiled at her.

"But the second test was negative." She didn't want to get her hopes up again.

"How much did you have to drink before you took the second test?"

"Just a glass of juice and a large bottle of water."

The doctor smiled up at her. "Based on your cycle, you started four weeks ago. I would say you over hydrated and it caused a negative test."

"Oh my god. Are you for real? I'm pregnant?" Mac felt a smile spread across her face.

Dr. Roberts smiled back at her. "We are going to do a blood test to be sure, but I'm confident to say yes."

Mac left the doctor's office and went straight home instead of back to the office. When she came in the door, Mac found Dick on the couch with his laptop.

"Hey babe. What are you doing home?" Dick looked up at her with a small smile.

Mac gave him a look of irritation and walked over to sit next to Dick. She took the computer out of his lap and pointed a finger at him. "We need to talk about something you did."

Dick's face fell and fear radiated off of him. "Shit. What did I do that would make you come home in the middle of the day? I'm sorry for whatever it is and I promise to make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Mac was intrigued to see where this would go.

"Of course. I promise babe." He's face was beginning to show signs of panic.

"What do you think you did?" She began to wonder if he would confess to anything she didn't know, because if he did Mac may have just found a new game to entertain herself with.

He shook his head with wide eyes. "I don't have a clue. Can you tell me so I can start apologizing?"

"You have ruined the fit of my wedding dress."

Dick looked confused. "Is this one of those things where the bride goes crazy and I'm just supposed to shut up and take it? Like Bridezilla is stomping through the city?"

"Did you just call me Bridezilla? Are you trying to dig a hole you can't get out of?"

Dick shook his head violently. "NO! No. You aren't a Bridezilla. I sorry. I njust don't know understand."

Mac closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you like to know how you've potentially messed up my dress?"

Dick nodded cautiously.

Mac's face broke into a large grin. "You knocked me up."

Dick's face moved from confusion to excitement with a little fear then back to confusion. "But the test?"

"Yeah. Apparently you can over hydrate and cause a negative test. Basically I drank to much fluid. But the doctor just confirmed it and I think she knows what she's doing. It is her job after all."

He's face softened. "Seriously?"

Mac nodded and noticed that it looked like Dick's eyes were tearing up before he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you so much Mac."

"I love you too, but I'm still mad that you ruined the fit of my wedding dress. My boobs are probably going to be busting out when the wedding rolls around."

Dick smiled as he held her cheeks in his hands. "I take back what I said earlier. I'm not sorry in the least."

* * *

Mac had known for a month that she was pregnant. According to her doctor she was just past the eight-week mark. They had decided not to tell anyone until after the first trimester, but with Mac's increased morning sickness that lasted all day, it was only a matter of time until someone figured it out.

They had arrived at the Sinclair residence for a big family dinner with both the Sinclairs and the Mackenzies. Mac was stressing out about being around her biological dad, who still disapproved of her relationship with Dick. Ever since she and Dick got engaged, Charles Sinclair has been even more vocal to her about how he was sure that Dick was going to ruin her life.

She leaned her head back on the headrest of her seat as Dick got out and walked around his truck. She felt the door open next to her.

"My dear." He held his hand out to her.

"I want to vomit." She closed her eyes. "Do we have to do this? Can we just go home and I can drink ginger ale and eat saltines while I lay on the bathroom floor?" Mac opened her eyes and rolled her head to look at Dick.

"You said you were fine a few minutes ago before we left." He looked concerned and leaned into the truck to caress her cheek. "But if you want to go home, we can go home."

"I was fine, but then the car started moving." She took a big breath. "I changed my mind again. I realized I would rather go in the there, then for the car to start moving again." She allowed Dick to help her out of the car and then leaned into him. "I've also decided that you're carrying the next kid." Dick laughed. "Oh, you think that was a joke. I'm serious buster."

In the living room of the Sinclair home, everyone was gathered around talking. Ryan and Lauren were cozy on the loveseat, while it was awkward at first to have the two of them dating, Mac had come to enjoy seeing them together. Madison approached Mac as Dick went to speak with Ryan. It always made her smile to see how well Dick and Ryan got along and had become good friends.

Madison had been married for ten months by now and it was obvious that she worked hard at being the perfect trophy wife. "So just two more weeks until the big day. Any cold feet?"

Mac could almost stand the person Madison portrayed in front of her parents and husband. However, if they were alone Mac had to restrain herself from clawing Madison's eyes out. "My feet are nice and toasty. Thanks for asking."

"Well, if you find yourself needing an out, then just let me know. That's what _sisters_ are for."

Mac cringed every time someone referred to them as sisters, but it was even worse when Madison said it herself. It started when Ellen Sinclair and Natalie Mackenzie started calling them sisters as the easiest way to describe the relationship. Mac hates it even more than the fact that Madison has truly become a family member of sorts.

The cook came into the room to announce that dinner was served. Mac prayed to herself that whatever they had fixed wouldn't be something that would set off her already weak stomach. Mac followed everyone towards the dining room, but was blocked by Charles.

"Cindy. I would like to just let you know that if you are having any doubts that you shouldn't go through with the wedding."

Mac could smell the scotch in his lowball glass and it was not a smell that she wanted near her, which was funny because scotch would normally be her favorite drink. "Nope. No doubts. All good here." Mac moved to go around him but he moved to stay in front of her.

"I just don't want to see you in an unhappy marriage."

Dick came up behind Charles at that moment and gave her a worried look. "Are you seriously doing this again? Look Charles, you need to just let it go. Mac's a grown woman who can make her own decisions." He looked at Mac with concern. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"Just not feeling well right now." Mac gave him a tight smile, but was pretty sure that her face was tinted a little green.

Charles placed a hand on each of her shoulders, the glass was balancing in his hand on top of her right shoulder, and the smell of scotch was on his breath. "Maybe this is your subconscious telling you something."

Mac closed her eyes and willed the contents of her stomach to stay down.

"Charles, stop. Can't you see she's going to be sick?" Dick came to stand behind Mac and rubbed his hand in a circle on her back.

The room felt like it was starting to move, Mac tried to push passed Charles, but he held her in front of him.

"Seriously get your hands off her!" Dick grabbed Charles by the upper arm.

The scotch sloshed in the glass and the smell seemed to be everywhere around her. Mac couldn't choke it down anymore and puked directly on Charles's shirt.

"SHIT!" Charles let her go and stepped back away from Mac.

Dick pulled her to him and took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe her mouth. Mac loved that he started to care one when her morning sickness started to get bad; it was these little things that showed her how thoughtful he was.

Everyone else had crowded back into the living room to see what Charles was yelling about.

"Is everything alright?" Natalie asked as her eyes moved between Mac and Dick.

Dick was rubbing circles on Mac's back with his hand as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe we should just tell them."

Mac looked over at Charles, who was looking a little green himself. "I'm sorry? I told you I didn't feel well. You see…"

"And I told you that your body is saying something's wrong."

Mac rolled her eyes and decided she was fed up playing nice. "Actually it's my body reminding me that I'm pregnant asshole." She heard Dick laugh beside her. "Now excuse me, because I need to go rinse my mouth out."

Mac had just entered the bathroom and went to the sink when she heard the door close. She felt Dick's hands rubbing her shoulders as she turned on the sink and bent down to rinse out her mouth.

"You okay?"

She spit out the water. "I've been better. You know my parents are probably out there going nuts right now."

He leaned down close to her ear and squeezed her shoulder. "Your mom tried to follow you in here. I blocked her."

She patted his hand on her shoulder. "You're a good man."

A knock sounded on the door and Ellen's voice spoke through it. "I have mouthwash, toothpaste, and a toothbrush for you."

Dick opened the door a crack and accepted the items. "Thanks." He opened the toothbrush as he walked back to Mac. "Here you go." He handed it to her. "Does it make me a horrible person that I think it's hilarious that you puked all over Charles."

Mac laughed a little as she put toothpaste on the brush. "If it is, then we're both horrible people. Maybe we'll share a table in hell." She began to brush her teeth.

"Well I know for a fact that you aren't a horrible person, so then it must have actually been funny. Too bad I didn't catch it on video. Next time give me a heads up and I'll record it. Think of the hits we'd get on YouTube."

Mac gave a small laugh as she spit into the sink. "I'm glad you see the positive side to my morning sickness." She took a swig of the mouthwash.

Dick wrapped his arms around her and placed both his hands on her flat belly. "The positive side is the adorable baby you're growing in you and you're increases assets." He pulled his right hand up and cupped her breast.

Mac swatted it away and narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to swish the mouthwash around.

He smiled back at her. "You puking on Charles was just an added bonus."

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and Mac was trying to find a few moments alone with Dick before she left for The Grand where she was spending the night. Everything they came together, they were pulled in different directions by friend and family at the rehearsal dinner. She was wondering about the beach house looking for where Dick was currently at, when she was grabbed as she walked by the downstairs office.

Dick closed the door and locked it as he pressed Mac's back against it. "I've been trying to talk to you all night, but the people in our house are pissing me off."

Mac laughed. "Those are our friends and family."

"I don't want to talk about them." Dick leaned down to press his mouth to hers.

Mac felt his hands travel down her body to the hem of her dress. As he pulled it up and was kissing her neck, Mac began to work on Dick's belt and pants.

"This is the last sex I'll have as a single woman, so you better make it good. After tonight, the only man I'll ever be with will be my husband."

Dick stopped his assault on her neck to pull back and look at her. "Sometimes I can't believe its real. My life is unrecognizable from where it was this time last year. You're going to be my wife and we're having a baby." He took a deep breath. "I love you so much."

Mac's heart thumped in her chest and she felt tears well in her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." Tears began to slide down her face. "I love you so much too." Mac wiped at the tears. "Damn these hormones. I'm going to be a blubbering idiot tomorrow. You couldn't wait and just knock me up after the wedding."

Dick let out a small laugh as he pulled out his handkerchief and brushed away her tears. "It was all part of my master plan to make sure you married me."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this story. The next chapter I have planned is the wedding, if you haven't already guessed that.**


	14. Chapter 14: Another Wedding

**Here is the wedding. I still have a few more scenes that I have thought about, but haven't started to write them yet. **

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

Chapter 14

Mac was awoken by what felt like an earthquake. She bolted upright in fear, only to see her maid of honor jumping on the bed.

"Time to wake up. Today's your big day." Veronica was bouncing in her pajamas.

She sat up against the headboard. "Please stop doing that."

"No." Veronica continued to jump. "Not until you get up."

Mac groaned. "It's my special day. Aren't you supposed to do whatever I say?"

Veronica fell to her knees on the bed. "Fine, but only because room sevice just brought us an amazing breakfast that's waiting in the living room."

"What did you order me?" She hadn't told Veronica to order her anything the night before, so she wasn't sure what she was getting.

"I didn't order this either. Your soon to be hubby had it sent up."

With that, Mac jumped out of bed and flew into the living room to see a room service cart with crepes filled with Nutella, bananas, and strawberries along with an omelet with spinach, artichokes, onion, tomatoes, and mushrooms with crispy hashbrowns on the side.

"And that Veronica, is why I am marrying that man of mine. He knows me so well."

Mac sat down and began devouring her feast, while Veronica sat across from her with her own omelet with hashbrowns and bacon.

"Since when do you eat real eggs?" Veronica took a sip of orange juice.

"Since Dick put a bun in my oven that thinks eggs are amazing. He made some last week for himself and I stole bite, then I stole his whole plate. I've eaten eggs everyday since." Mac smelled the coffee Veronica was pouring and reached for it.

"Do you want some? He had some decaf sent up, but there was also a note that said you could have a cup of regular for a treat if you wanted to splurge, but I'm not allowed to let you have more than one cup."

Mac's smile grew. "I was having a cup either way, but it's nice to know we won't have to lie to Dick about it later."

An hour later, Mac was sitting in a salon chair at the spa downstairs. Natalie and Ellen were discussing with the stylist how they thought Mac's hair would look best. Mac's mom had begged her to grow her hair out for the wedding and Mac had let it reach chin length. Her hair was also back to its original chocolate brown color.

"What do you think honey?" Natalie said.

"I like the one with the braid to pull my bangs back and then curls for the rest."

"That's my favorite too." Natalie clapped her hands together. "I think you'll dress would look best with your hair up like that."

Mac had her nails and hair done before a woman came to do her make-up. Natalie was insisting that she have something more dramatic, while Mac wanted a natural look. Veronica came in as Mac was becoming flustered.

"Hey Natalie, they're ready for you to have your hair done. We are running out of time, so you should get back there." Veronica came to stand next to Mac's mother.

"Oh okay." Natalie looked back into the salon. "Um. Veronica can you make sure they give Mac a heavier eye." She left and went to get her hair done.

"So Mac, how would you like your eyes to look?" Veronica sat down in the chair next to her. "In fact, how do you want my eyes to look? It is your day after all."

After they were done having their make-up put on, Mac and Veronica decided to head out to the beach house to get into their dresses. Mac sent Veronica into the hair salon to let Natalie know they were leaving and would see her at the house.

They got into Veronica's SUV and headed out to the house. Mac pulled out her phone and dialed Dick's number.

_I hope this isn't you calling to tell me you changed your mind._

"Never." Mac let out a small giggle. "Thanks for the amazing breakfast this morning."

_I wanted to make sure you had a nutritious start to your day._

"Well it was very thoughtful of you. I wanted to let you know we are headed to the house, so you need to make yourself scarce until I get inside."

_I'll lock myself in the office and get dressed. Just one more hour of the single life._

"Having second thoughts?"

_Never. I'm looking forward to kissing my wife._

"I like the sound of that. Well, soon to be husband, I'll see you at the end of the aisle."

_I love you._

"I love you too."

When they got to the house, Mac went straight up to the guest bedroom where she had her dress stored along with Veronica's bridesmaid dress. Once they were both in their dresses, Mac stepped back to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

The dress was form fitted silk fabric with a faux-wrap bodice and a slit that came above her knee. The straps crisscrossed on her back before meeting the dress about waist height. The side ruching hid the small baby bump that Mac was starting to have. She was going without a veil since it was an outdoor wedding.

"Mac, you look stunning." Veronica was wearing a simple gray knee length dress.

"Thank you." Mac picked up a pair of diamond earrings and began to put them in. "Dick gave me these last night as a wedding gift. Apparently I have a bridesmaid who thought diamond earrings would go perfect with my dress."

Veronica shrugged. "He asked if I knew what he could get you for a present. I just made a suggestion." She pointed at Mac. "And I was right."

A knock sounded on the door.

"It's Jeff." The door opened and Jeff came in with a hand covering his eyes. "I hope your both decent."

"Yes, J.J." Mac sighed.

J.J. dropped his hand and then his mouth dropped open. "Mac, you look magnificent."

Mac tilted her head. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"I know." He spun around in his tan suit. "I still can't believe that I got ordained so I could marry my BFF. I also have a song prepared for your first dance. This day is going to be amazing."

Tears began to prick Mac's eyes. "Damn it. Stop with the sentimental bullshit. Pregnant women can take that and you'll mess up my make-up."

J.J. went to the window. "You should take a peek outside and see your man. Maybe that'll keep you from losing it when you walk down the aisle."

She moved to the window and peeked through the blinds to see Dick talking with Logan and Mac's father, Sam. He was in a tan suit with a blue tie and had a huge smile on his face. Mac had seen him in suits numerous times, but she had never seen him look more handsome than in that moment. Tears sprung to her eyes and Mac started fanning her face and felt J.J. give her a side hug.

Charles Sinclair approached the three men and Mac began to worry that he was going to make a scene and ruin the day. However, when she saw him extend his hand to Dick and they shake hands she knew that Charles wasn't going to do anything to stop the wedding, so Mac let out a sigh of relief.

Mac went back to the mirror and began correcting her make-up while Jeff went down to the beach to get ready.

Veronica came to stand next to her in the mirror and handed her a bouquet of ivory and blush dusty miller and ranunculus. "Are you ready?"

Mac nodded as she took the flowers.

Moments later she was standing downstairs with her father waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle.

"Cindy. I just want to tell you that you are the most beautiful bride. When I married your mother, I was nervous as could be until the moment I saw her standing at the end of the aisle and I became calm because I knew that she was the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with." Sam held Mac's hand in his. "The first time you brought Dick to dinner, I asked him what his intentions were. He was a blubbering idiot and I knew then that he had fallen in love with you. I see the way he looks at you and I know he'll cherish you the way you deserve."

Mac felt tears fill her eyes and looked for a tissue.

Sam held out a handkerchief. "Dick said you might need this."

She took it and blotted the water from he eyes. "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too sweetie." He kissed her forehead.

When they walked through the doors, Mac saw all of her friends and family stand but her eyes went to the end of the aisle where Dick was standing with his largest grin. A large smile spread across her face as they locked eyes. She thought back to Madison's wedding when Dick approached her as she was getting a drink. Mac would have never thought that moment would lead to so much more, especially not a wedding of their own and a baby on the way.

She wasn't just walking towards Dick. Mac was walking towards the man that can make her smile at any moment even when she has her face in the toilet with morning sickness. This is the man who took care of her when she was injured while helping save a kidnapped girl. She knew that this is the man who has the ability to break her heart into a million pieces, but Mac also knew that he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening. Dick was her future and she wouldn't want it any other way.

In what felt like a blink of the eye, Mac was standing at the end of the aisle and her father was placing Mac's hand in Dick's.

The ceremony was traditional and short with a few laughs thanks to J.J.'s weird sense of humor, which kept Mac from crying outside of the vows. Then, J.J. was pronouncing them husband and wife.

"Dick, you may now kiss your bride." J.J. looked at Dick and gestured towards Mac.

Dick placed a hand on Mac's cheek as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. After a few seconds he pulled back and Mac opened her eyes to smile up at him.

"You ready to get out of here wife?" Dick nodded his head towards the aisle.

Mac accepted her bouquet from Veronica. "Let's go husband."

They both let out a small laugh, before heading back down the aisle towards their home. The reception was going to be held on the large patio, but Dick kept walking into the house pulling Mac with him.

Dick pulled Mac into his arms. "So, you're really stuck with me now."

"And you're stuck with me. I think I got the better end of that deal, since you aren't a hormonal pregnant lady."

He let out a laugh before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. "God, do you know how gorgeous you look in this dress?"

Mac laughed and stepped back to twirl. "I'd hoped you would like it."

"I used to think that blue dress from Madison's wedding was the sexist I'd ever seen you, but this tops that. And I don't think the fit was ruined at all, in fact your assets are looking glorious." Dick pulled her tight against him before pressing his lips against hers.

There was a cough coming from behind Dick, so Mac pulled away to see Logan and Veronica standing there.

"You two have the rest of your lives to make out, but right now you need to go have pictures made and then mingle with your guests." Logan winked at them.

After the usually pictures, drinks, and dinner, Mac and Dick were walking onto the area being used as the dance floor.

J.J. was standing with his band at the corner of the patio. "So the newlyweds allowed me to select the song for their first dance. I hope that I picked well. To Mac and Dick, I wish you a future filled with love and happiness."

The band began to play and Mac smiled at his choice. It was Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_. Dick guided Mac around the dance floor and she couldn't help but laugh when he twirled and then dipped her.

Later in the evening, Mac was sitting at a table watching Dick dance with her mother. She sighed and placed a hand on her belly while she sipped her glass of ginger ale. The day had gone wonderfully and now as the moon was high, Mac was beginning to feel a sleepiness fall over her, but she felt someone come to stand next to her.

Charles Sinclair was there next to her with his hand out. "Cindy, may I have this dance?"

Mac nodded as she set down her drink and accepted his hand. They moved onto the dance floor and Charles began to lead her around.

"You look lovely." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Mac was hoping that he wouldn't start insulting Dick because today had been perfect and she didn't want anything to taint that.

"I want to apologize for being so hard on you about Dick. While I still believe you could do better. I also understand that you can make your own decisions. I truly hope that this is the start to a happy marriage."

Mac felt tears build in her eyes again and cursed her hormones. "That means a lot Charles." She brushed at the tears with her hand.

"So, I hear that the two of you are heading on a long honeymoon."

"Yeah, Dick wants to take me to London, Paris, and Rome. We'll be gone for two weeks." Mac still couldn't believe Dick chose those destinations. She thought they would have gone to a beach, but he insisted on taking her somewhere she had always wanted to go.

The song ended and Mac let go of Charles. "Thank you for the dance and everything." She watched as Dick and her mother walked over to them.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Dick asked Mac with a kiss on the temple.

"Yes. I'm exhausted." Mac leaned into him as he placed his hand on her belly.

Natalie clapped her hands together. "Okay. I'll get everyone together for a big send off."

Mac grabbed her mother's hands. "Actually, may be we can skip that part. Dick and I could just sneak out."

Natalie gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Cindy. I'm so happy for you two." She turned and kissed Dick on the cheek. "Charles would you mind taking me for a spin around the dance floor?"

"It would be my pleasure Natalie."

Mac and Dick took the opportunity and sneaked out of their wedding. Once they were through the house they jumped in Dick's sports car. Mac looked back at the house as they pulled out of the driveway and slid her hand on top of Dick's on the gearshift. Without looking away from the road, Dick picked her hand and kissed the back of it. Mac laid her head back on the headrest and let out a content sigh.

* * *

Mac woke up with the light shining through the crack in the curtains. She thought back to the day before and smiled at the thought that she was now Mrs. Casablancas. Then she realized that she didn't remember anything after getting into Dick's car. She rolled over and looked at Dick's sleeping form before scooting over and cuddling up to her husband.

Dick lazily kissed her forehead and pulled her towards him. "Morning."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Mac felt bad that he didn't get a real wedding night. She gently scratched her nails on his back.

He laughed into her hair. "It's okay. You were tired."

Mac could see where he had hung her dress in the closet doorway. She tilted her head up to see the slight smile on his face and his eyes still closed. Mac placed a kiss on his lips and pulled back to see his eyes open.

"Maybe I could make it up to you…" She moved her hands to the waistband of his boxer briefs. "I mean we should consummate our marriage and all."

Dick grinned at her before slamming his lips into hers and pulled her on top of him. Mac felt his hands move down her body and one began to message her breast as the other pushed down her panties. His lips moved from her mouth down to her neck where he lightly raked his teeth over the base of her neck causing her to moan.

Mac pulled away and looked down on him. "I love you."

Dick pushed her hair away from her face. "I love you too." He leaned up to capture her lips with his.

Mac rolled them over pulling Dick on top of her. She pushed his underwear down and then hooked it with her toe as she pulled it off of him. His hand went between her legs and he moaned against her lips when he found her already wet.

She felt him slide the tip of himself into her and Mac let out a sigh. He teased her with his tip as he moved down and placed his lips on her right nipple. Mac bucked her hips up to take him fully into her and she saw a smile cross his face.

Dick thrust into her as he moved his mouth up to her shoulder where he gently sucked the spot where he left a bruise the first weekend they were together before moving up her neck and landing on her lips. His hand went to her breast and caressed her nipple as she pulled her leg up around his hip. After a few more moments Mac shuttered and fell apart in ecstasy as Dick quickly followed.

He rolled off of her onto his back and Mac curled up against his side. She heard him release a satisfied sigh.

Mac propped her head up with her arm. "You know what we need now?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast."

He laughed. "So are you at the point where you're horny and hungry?"

"Yes. You fulfilled one need and now need to deal with the other."

Dick reached onto the nightstand and pulled the phone to him. After ordering breakfast Dick climbed out of bed. "We have enough time for a quick shower before the food gets here. I'm pretty sure I can deal with that first need again, which should take your mind off your stomach until the food it here." He held his hand out to her.

Mac accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her into the bathroom.


End file.
